Crush? What
by baekfrappe
Summary: <html><head></head>Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana crush-nya bersama orang tua-nya datang ke rumahnya, dengan alasan orang tua crush-nya itu adalah besan orang tuanya. Besan? Berarti... hah! "Aku mau tidur di sini..." "Oh, kalau be-" "-tapi bersamamu." ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! Mind to RnR?</html>
1. Is This A Bad Confession?

.

.

.

**Crush? What.**

.

_**Cast :**_

Byun Baekhyun  
>Park Chanyeol<p>

_**Other Cast :**_

Do Kyungsoo  
>Park Luhan—<em>marga diganti sesuai kebutuhan<br>_And other.

_**Genre :**_

Romance, Friendship

_**Summary :**_

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana crush-nya bersama orang tuanya mendatangi rumahnya, dengan alasan orang tua crush-nya itu merupakan besan orang tuanya. "Aku ingin tidur di sini..." "Oh, kalau be—" "—tapi bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

Pagi hari yang damai, di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun nampak kemewahan di sana...

_DOK DOK DOK_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN TIDUR, HAH? BANGUN!"

"NGGHHH IYA SABAR EOMMAAA!"

Ugh, yeah, damai.

Sebuah gumpalan besar di atas ranjang yang tertutupi selimut itu mulai bergerak-gerak dan perlahan muncul wajah imut, manis namun berantakan dari bawah selimut. Matanya yang sipit mengerjap-kerjap perlahan, berusaha memfokuskan dirinya.

Berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya sehabis berdiri, ia langsung melangkah terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya menyambar asal-asalan sebuah bathrobe berwarna putih berbintik biru pada gantungan yang terdapat di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk mandi pagi, mengingat jam weker kesayangannya yang jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan menandakan ia hanya mempunyai 30 menit tersisa. Lalu salahkan pada jarak sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh, membutuhkan 20 menit untuk sampai sekolah jika menaiki bus. Oke, semangat.

Begitu keluar kamar mandi, Baekhyun bergegas mengambil baju seragamnya, lalu mengecek tas dan atribut lainnya. Merasa semua sudah siap—Baekhyun berdoa ia tidak melupakan apapun, tubuh kecilnya mulai bergerak cepat. Ia menutup pintu dengan kasar (dan membuat appa-nya yang sedang meminum kopi paginya itu menyemburkan kopinya), lalu menuruni tangga cepat-cepat.

"Ya Tuhan Byun Baekhyun, apa ada yang salah dengan spremaku dulu—appa Baekhyun menoleh ke arah eomma Baekhyun yang diam-diam menahan tawanya—sampai-sampai melahirkan anak bandel sepertimu, hah?" Ucap appa Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menyambar roti panggang dari piring di samping appa-nya. Lantas setelah itu, ia dengan kurang ajarnya mengucapkan salam dengan ogah-ogahan, menyambar sepatu dari raknya dengan cepat dan pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan eomma-nya yang berteriak memanggil namanya, dan appa-nya yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru sambil menggeram kesal, mengutuk kaki pendeknya yang benar-benar menjadi masalah di saat-saat seperti ini. Ya tentu saja karena kaki pendeknya itu menyebabkan ia tidak dapat melangkah lebih lebar agar cepat sampai di halte yang sudah nampak di depan mata.

Pantat Baekhyun dengan sukses menyentuh kursi begitu ia telah sampai di halte. Tangan kirinya mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia membawa roti panggang yang tinggal separuh itu.

Tiba-tiba suara klakson berbunyi menandakan bus sudah datang. Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi memasuki bus yang pintunya sudah terbuka itu. Tatapan Baekhyun berkelana melihat bus, sampai tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah kursi kosong yang berada di pojok belakang, tepat di samping jendela. Tempat yang menurut Baekhyun paling sempurna, dan memang kebetulan hanya itu saja kursi yang tersisa. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tanpa ragu melangkah mendekati kursi itu. Begitu Baekhyun duduk di kursi tersebut, tatapannya masih melihat kesana kemari, mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipandang.

Dan Baekhyun menemukannya.

Hal yang paling menarik untuk dipandang.

Sosok tinggi dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya, namun dapat dilihat jelas jika dari tempat Baekhyun meskipun orang yang dipandangi itu dalam posisi membelakanginya. Dan, ya, Baekhyun mengenal sosok itu. Tentu saja. Seragam yang sama.

Teman satu sekolah, satu kelas, bahkan satu bangku. Park Chanyeol.

Namja paling menjengkelkan namun mengasyikkan. Namja yang berisik namun manis. Imut tapi tampan. Mengerikan tapi menarik. Dan Baekhyun memang, diam-diam mencintai namja satu itu.

Chanyeol itu, sempurna bagi Baekhyun. Ya, abaikan saja sifat cerewet, manja, menjengkelkan dan berisik yang hinggap di kepribadian namja tinggi itu. Bahkan dengan sikap-sikap menggelikan itu, Baekhyun masih tidak tahu mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada makhluk itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ada niatan untuk menyapa namja itu.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melamun memikirkan namja jangkung itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar telah sampai di tujuannya. Ketika kondektur bus meneriakkan tempat halte yang akan jadi pemberhentian selanjutnya, Baekhyun baru benar-benar tersadar. Namun ia memilih bangkit terakhir, tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaannya.

Begitu bus berhenti dan Chanyeol beranjak menuruni bus, Baekhyun baru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu bus untuk keluar. Begitu ia hendak melangkah untuk menuju sekolah yang berada di dekat halte ini, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar, mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Suara berat itu terdengar familiar di telinga Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas itu suara milik siapa; Park Chanyeol. Pfft, rencana menghindar yang gagal, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memilih menoleh menghadap Chanyeol, malas-malasan. Tapi Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun sendiri tak tega untuk mengetusinya. Yah, itulah Baekhyun. Ia bukan tipe orang yang menunjukkan benar-benar perasaannya di depan orang yang dia sukai. Bahkan sikapnya bisa berubah menjengkelkan di depan orang yang ia sukai. Atau bersikap konyol seperti dirinya yang asli. Pokoknya tanpa kepura-puraan, tidak seperti Kai sahabatnya yang bersikap manis-manisan di hadapan Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun lainnya dan paling dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Yeah, kembali kepada Baekhyun. Kini ia sedang menatap Chanyeol, ogah. Dan ia sedikit terlonjak ketika Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya—sangat tidak erat—mengajak Baekhyun untuk melangkah bersama menuju sekolah. Tapi Baekhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol meskipun ia tetap berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh lembut tangannya. Dan untung saja Chanyeol tidak nampak mempermasalahkannya ketika ia melepaskan genggamannya. Ya mungkin bagi Chanyeol, yang penting Baekhyun tetap berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak bersama Kai dan Kris di depan? Tumben sekali mau berjalan denganku." Ucap Baekhyun, datar tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Kita baru kali ini berada di dalam satu bus, kan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya."

Baekhyun masih penasaran tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. Mereka masih berjalan bersama hingga masuk ke kelas mereka, tepat saat bel berbunyi. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan menaruh tasnya di bangkunya, diikuti Chanyeol yang menaruh tas di kursi yang berada di samping Baekhyun. Mereka memang teman sebangku, kuingatkan lagi. Dan mereka berdua menduduki bangku itu bersama.

Dalam hati Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur karena Chanyeol termasuk _sejenisnya_. Bukan, bukan dalam artian cinta sesama jenisnya, tapi dalam kepribadiannya. Sama-sama bandel, sama-sama kepedean, sama-sama bodoh—tapi menurut Baekhyun Chanyeol masih jauh dibawahnya, sama-sama menjengkelkan, sama-sama mengasyikkan, dan banyak lagi hal yang mereka sama-sama sukai.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Baekhyun melamun sedari tadi.

Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong, banyak gosip mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu tertarik pada Dara, gadis yang termasuk paling cantik di kelas. Ia sudah tahu itu lama sekali, tapi ia tidak mencoa menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol meskipun mereka adalah—Baekhyun benci mengakuinya tapi inilah kebenarannya—teman baik. Teman baik, bukan sahabat.

Karena mereka akrab, begitu katanya.

Mungkin Baekhyun patah hati, _ugh, sangat._ Tapi ya tidak lucu juga jika ia benar-benar menunjukkannya, bukan? Itu pasti akan menggelikan bagi teman-temannya yang menyaksikan, bahkan untuk Chanyeol sendiri yang sepertinya seorang straight.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya memikirkan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memekik membuat Baekhyun berjengit dan refleks menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Sedetik, Baekhyun mencoba menoleh ke arah meja guru untuk memastikan apakah guru mungkin sudah masuk dan untungnya belum. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menampakkan ekspresi bodoh sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan untuk mencubit pipi Chanyeol karena gemas, dan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih membuka mulut untuk bertanya. "Hm? Wae, Yeol?"

"Aku lupa... sial, Baekhyun, kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?" Tanya Chanyeol takut-takut dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Sudah. Dan aku yakin kau belum, lalu ingin mencontek PR-ku."

Hal tersebut sudah dapat ditebak karena hampir terjadi setiap ada pelajaran yang terdapat PR, dan Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendesah lelah ketika Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menarik resleting tasnya dan memilah buku tulis miliknya, sampai ia menemukan buku matematika miliknya dan ia menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerima buku tulis Baekhyun dengan senang hati, tapi belum sempat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lain, Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Ehm... Baekhyun, bisakah kau ajari aku juga? Aku takut nanti dipilih guru killer itu untuk maju mengerjakan soal."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendesah, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. Ia mulai merapatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, mencoba ikut melihat buku tulisnya yang sudah dibuka oleh Chanyeol. Setelah memahami soalnya, ia mengambil bolpoin dan kertas kosong sebagai oret-oretan yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol. Pertama-tama, Baekhyun kembali menulis soalnya di kertas kosong tersebut, lalu menjelaskan cara mengerjakannya pada Chanyeol. Mencekcoki Chanyeol dengan berbagai rumus yang harus dipahami. Chanyeol memerhatikan dengan seksama—Baekhyun sempat meliriknya beberapa kali.

Kemudian Chanyeol mencoba mengerjakan soal nomor dua dan seterusnya dengan serius. Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan wajah serius Chanyeol yang terlihat menarik, namun entah mengapa tak semenarik ketika Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah bodoh dan konyolnya—yang sebenarnya di saat itu sikapnya benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tapi sungguh, wajah seriusnya saat ini tetap membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Yah, mungkin bagi Chanyeol ia terlihat lebih akrab dengan orang lain, Kyungsoo contohnya. Atau mungkin Jongin? Sehun? Bahkan Kris, si ice prince di kelas—atau sesekolahan? Sebenarnya itu bukan karena ia tidak akrab dengan Chanyeol. Sudah dibuktikan, kalau mereka itu sangat akrab, bukan? Tapi, hanya Baekhyun yang jadi masalah. Entahlah, Baekhyun terlampau gugup ketika di samping Chanyeol, jadi ia meskipun menunjukkan sikap konyolnya, namun nampak kegugupan di sana.

Baekhyun selalu tidak sadar, memikirkan Chanyeol selalu membuatnya melamun. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara melengking Suho yang memberitahukan bahwa jam ini pelajaran kosong karena guru sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak entah rapat apalah itu. Lalu Baekhyun berjengit terkejut dan memekik pelan ketika seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Ia menoleh tiba-tiba dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak mengherankan untuk Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tahu, _semuanya_. Kebiasaan Baekhyun yang sering kali melamun, sebenarnya karena namja jangkung si Park Chanyeol itu.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut menatap heran ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan serius. Kyungsoo mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun, membisikinya untuk keluar kelas. Baekhyun mengangguk keheranan, lalu menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah keluar kelas duluan setelah meminta ijin pada Chanyeol, menyuruh Chanyeol mencoba mengerjakan soalnya hingga terakhir. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengangguk tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sesampai di luar kelas, Baekhyun mendapati Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti ada apa, tapi ia hanya membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan bergumam 'tenanglah' berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun sendu. "Baekhyun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi jangan coba-coba bersedih atau menangis setelah mendengarnya atau aku akan membunuh yang bersangkutan."

"Hah?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Ia ingin menganggap Kyungsoo bercanda, tapi ia mendapati keseriusan berlebihan yang terdapat pada diri Kyungsoo, hanya dengan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pastinya tidak mungkin membunuh siapapun. "Baiklah, kuusahakan tergantung apa yang akan kau katakan. Memang ada apa?"

Beberapa detik penuh keheningan membuat rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalari hati Baekhyun. Ia mulai mendapat feeling bahwa ini tidak bagus. Terlebih ketika Kyungsoo nampak memantapkan dirinya untuk bicara, membuka mulutnya meski nampak keraguan di sana. "Kau harus melupakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Dia—"

"Dia apa?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat, tahu bahwa ucapan Kyungsoo selanjutnya menginfokan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk. Sialnya, ini menyangkut perasaannya dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghirup nafasnya dengan gugup, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya dengan suara tercekat. "Dia—berpacaran dengan Luhan. Kakak kelas kita dan teman satu ekstra kulikuler kita, ingat?"

DEG!

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku, seiring dengan matanya yang terasa lembab dan memburam. Tidak, ia tidak pernah menangis karena cinta, sebenarnya. Mungkin tidak akan pernah karena—percayalah, perasaan Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak selemah itu. Hanya suaranya saja yang berubah sangat menyedihkan, namun ia tidak pernah—atau sebenarnya jarang—sampai menangis. "Ap-apa? Kau..." Ujar Baekhyun, menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...tahu dari mana?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kemanapun asal jangan langsung ke mata Baekhyun. "Satu angkatan membicarakan itu, Baek. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Luhan itu anak OSIS dan Chanyeol sendiri cukup—sangat—populer karena ia adalah ketua tim basket. Memang sih, Luhan dan Chanyeol belum mengakuinya dan seharusnya aku-pun tidak boleh mempercayainya. Tapi, yah, selama teori belum ditentukan salah, ada kemungkinan itu benar, kan? Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya tidak ingin kau terluka..."

"Ehm, kau tahu Kyung? Ini terlalu dramatis." Gumam Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mendelik. Kyungsoo benar-benar berpikir bahwa Baekhyun ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibuat sedih. Bahkan jika Kyungsoo berada di posisi Baekhyun, mungkin ia sudah menjerit dan terisak-isak keras memalukan sambil menjambak rambut Baekhyun—abaikan yang terakhir. Jangan pikir karena Kyungsoo terlihat pendiam di luar, lalu ia kalem, begitu? Yang Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo sendiri cerewet, menjengkelkan, dan berlebihan. Butuh contoh? Ya saat ini. (Atau sebenarnya Baekhyun-lah yang terlalu cuek, entahlah.)

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat sweatdrop oleh Baekhyun. Yah, Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun akan bersedih dan butuh sandaran. Tapi yang terjadi adalah—

"—Kyung, kudengar ada film The Conjuring yang baru, bagaimana kalau kita nonton sepulang sekolah?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun dari depan kelas, memasuki kelas bahkan tanpa segan membanting pintu di depan muka Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut dan polos bersamaan, dengan mata membulat dan mulut yang menganga. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun yang berteriak membuka pintu kelas, memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan sebal sambil merengek-rengek.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dan saat ini, Kyungsoo baru saja mengobrol dengan Sehun yang duduk tepat di belakang Chanyeol (Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mengobrol dengan Yoona yang duduk di depan bangkunya), lalu mendapati Baekhyun yang menarik-narik tangannya sambil memohon-mohon. "Ayolah Kyung, temani aku nonton, hitung-hitung hiburan untukku yang sedang patah hati... Lagipula, apa kau tidak kasihan denganku? Crush-ku baru saja digosipkan berpacaran dengan Luhan!"

Ups, damn.

Chanyeol tidak jauh dari mereka, bukan? Dan suara Baekhyun yang terlampau keras seperti perempuan—Baekhyun terkadang mengamuk sendiri di depan eomma-nya karena memberikan suara mirip perempuan padanya padahal ia benar-benar namja tulen—itu, otomatis didengar Chanyeol. _Dan seluruh ruangan_, hingga sudut-sudutnya. Pfft. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya dan Baekhyun mendelik sendiri, sadar dengan kesadaran fatal yang ia lakukan.

Sudah dikatakan, siapa sih yang tidak tahu bahan gosip hari ini? Satu angkatan tahu. Termasuk sang empu-nya yang digosipkan, Park Chanyeol. Satu kelas juga tahu. Dan, _ugh_, siapa yang tidak tahu Luhan sedang digosipkan dengan siapa. Tentu saja Park Chanyeol, jadi—

"—crush? Digosipkan dengan Luhan? Baek, sepertinya aku tahu siapa—" Ucapan Chen terdengar keras sekali dari ujung kelas karena memang, kelasnya sudah hening sejak Baekhyun keceplosan berbicara tadi. Tatapan Chen jatuh ke arah Chanyeol yang memandang ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, lalu seluruh kelas mulai memandang Chanyeol, dan ke Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Tiba-tiba, seorang Byun Baekhyun merasa ingin mati sekarang juga, oh Tuhan.

Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, sudah terdengar suit-suit dari Kai. Diikuti yang lain seperti Hyukjae, Changmin, Kyuhyun, lalu hingga Victoria, Sulli, bahkan Dara dan langsung merambat hingga satu kelas mulai berteriak-teriak mengatakan Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo meminta pertolongan, namun Kyungsoo dengan santainya malah melangkah pergi sambil bersiul-siul menuju bangkunya, di samping Suho sang ketua kelas. Mengeluarkan geraman marah, Baekhyun berteriak. "Yah! Do Kyungsoo sialan!"

Kyungsoo tertawa dari bangkunya dan Baekhyun masih tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, menatap Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tatapan menusuk tapi lembut.

Bukan, bukan Oh Sehun—salah satu teman baik Baekhyun (jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang punya banyak teman)—yang tadi berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan juga Yoona yang tadi berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi Kai, cuih, bahkan satu sekolah tahu kalau dia cinta mati kepada Kyungsoo—yang sayangnya tidak ditanggapi baik dengan Kyungsoo.

Tebak saja sendiri, siapa yang menatap Byun Baekhyun saat ini.

Kembali ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, menduduki kursinya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya malas di mejanya. Melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih sebangku dengannya, masih duduk di sampingnya, masih menatapnya—yeah, yang menatap Baekhyun itu Chanyeol. Tidak lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tatapannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup, tapi ia berpikir bahwa gugup tidak lebih penting daripada meluruskan hal bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Chan, dengar, aku tidak menyukai—"

"—terserah kau saja." Potong Chanyeol, yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya dan mulai meluncur ke dunia maya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang membeku dengan segala pikirannya. _Yeah, sial. Aku berani bertaruh seratus persen kalau seorang Park Chanyeol sudah membenciku, yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengatakan cinta tidak langsung bahkan setelah aku tahu bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar. Damn._

Baekhyun kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja, nelangsa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...dengan tidak elitnya...

Cha! Saya datang dengan fanfic baru yang naudzubilah-_-

Terinspirasi waktu ngelamun di kamar sambil dengerin lagunya Nicki Minaj – Anaconda (ganyambung)

Saya tahu akan bertebaran silent readers, ah wtf capek ngingetin doh :"

Mungkin saya akan lanjut kalo review-nya... Bisa lebih dari sepuluh ga? Ngehehe

WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?


	2. Hell in Starbucks

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Chan, dengar, aku tidak menyukai—"_

"—_terserah kau saja." Potong Chanyeol, yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya dan mulai meluncur ke dunia maya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang membeku dengan segala pikirannya._ Yeah, sial. Aku berani bertaruh seratus persen kalau seorang Park Chanyeol sudah membenciku, yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengatakan cinta tidak langsung bahkan setelah aku tahu bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar. Damn.

_Baekhyun kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja, nelangsa._

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Pulang sekolah, dan bel sudah berbunyi. Baekhyun membenahi tasnya dengan lamban. Tiba-tiba tak bersemangat sekalipun, bahkan setelah Kyungsoo mengikrarkan janjinya untuk menemaninya nonton The Conjuring: Annabelle setelah ini. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada namja yang juga membenahi tas di sebelahnya, teman sebangkunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Ia dengan refleks melenguh pasrah, mengolok-ngolok mulutnya sendiri di dalam hati, yang bisa-bisanya keceplosan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kursi bergerak, dan tubuh Chanyeol yang berdiri. Ia sedikit menyingkirkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada Chanyeol untuk keluar karena memang Chanyeol duduk dekat dinding. Chanyeol berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan bangkunya, memberi sentuhan akhir berupa tabrakan bahu dengan bahu—atau lengan atas dengan bahu karena tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih pendek, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merenung tiba-tiba.

Senyuman tipis ala kadarnya tersungging di bibir Baekhyun ketika mendapati sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya—tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian menggendong tas bermerek Ripcurl miliknya itu. Lalu kedua namja manis nan pendek—mungkin kita lebih baik menyebutnya mungil saja—berjalan keluar bersama. Dengan tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang setia merangkul bahu sahabat baiknya itu.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun yang berada di rangkulannya otomatis ikut berhenti. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung, namun Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali, sibuk terpaku pada sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Di ujung lorong sana yang mulai ramai karena banyak murid yang berkerumun disana—tetapi masih terlihat sangat jelas dari tempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdiri—terdapat Chanyeol, merangkul Luhan dan mulai melangkah. Sebenarnya hanya rangkulan biasa saja, tak jauh berbeda dengan rangkulan yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, kalau saja kita melupakan fakta gosip hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Masih keheranan, Baekhyun mulai menoleh ke arah tatapan Kyungsoo mengarah, dan Baekhyun tercekat. Ia tidak melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan yang nampak mesra itu berlama-lama, karena Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah mulai melangkah meninggalkan lorong itu. Tapi Baekhyun bersumpah, ia melihat Chanyeol sempat menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Apa itu seringai? Atau ejekan?

Tapi Kyungsoo langsung menyeret tubuh Baekhyun menuju gerbang sekolah, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menatap dua orang yang sedang kasmaran itu lebih lama. Baekhyun terkadang merasa bersyukur mempunyai teman sebaik Kyungsoo, yah, abaikan saja sifatnya yang menjengkelkan itu. Selebihnya, Kyungsoo baik, kok.

"Kyungsoo, gomawo, hehe." Ujar Baekhyun, menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Cheonma, Baekhyun sayang. Bayarannya hanya segelas Starbucks, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Eh, tunggu, tidak. Harus! Harus kau bayar dengan segelas Starbucks, dan tidak ada penolakan, Byun Baekhyun."

Senyuman Kyungsoo berubah jadi seringaian dan Baekhyun mendesah sambil menjitak keras kepala Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemilik kepala mendesis kesakitan. _Ya Tuhan_, gumam Baekhyun. _Bisakah ku tarik lagi ucapan syukurku karena memiliki teman seperti Kyungsoo?_

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan bersama menuju bioskop. Ia masih geli dengan satu angkatan yang menggosipkannya berpacaran pada Luhan, yang mereka bilang kakak kelasnya. Uh, pacaran? Ya, mungkin, pacaran dengan hyung mu sendiri?

Singkatnya, Luhan si anak OSIS yang juga merupakan anak pemilik sekolah SM Senior High School ini adalah hyung-nya. Hyung kandung. Jadi, dia sebenarnya adalah anak pemilik sekolah mereka juga, tetapi mereka sekeluarga sudah bersepakat untuk merahasiakan identitas Chanyeol karena saat Chanyeol lulus dari JHS, dia adalah anak yang cukup, yeah, berandal. Meskipun prestasi Chanyeol itu segudang, terutama di bidang olahraga. Tapi appa mereka tetap bersikukuh menyuruh satu keluarga itu untuk tetap merahasiakan identitas Chanyeol, dan hanya akan membeberkannya jika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar menjadi anak sopan. Lalu tiba-tiba peraturan itu diubah oleh eomma-nya dengan seenak jidatnya; sampai Chanyeol mempunyai pacar.

Sialnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya yeoja. Mungkin namja juga. Atau berpacaran. Intinya tidak tertarik. Kalau mengidolakan, sih, bisa. Ia cukup mengidolakan Sandara Park, teman sekelasnya—seperti yang Baekhyun dan lainnya tahu.

Setelah menunggu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memesan tiket—Chanyeol dengan berat hati mengakui di dalam hatinya jika ia membuntuti Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan melangkah menuju mesin pembelian tiket. Chanyeol menekan tulisan 'The Conjuring: Annabelle' untuk ia tonton—Luhan berteriak protes atas film yang dipilih Chanyeol namun sayangnya diabaikan Chanyeol—lalu menekan dua tempat kosong yang tersedia sebagai tempat di mana ia duduk nanti. Ia juga sudah memastikan bahwa tempat yang ia pilih tepat berada di belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk—Chanyeol mengintip ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membeli tiket. Setelah itu layar menunjukkan harga yang harus dibayar untuk dua tiket tersebut, yaitu 36.000 won. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengambil dompet dari saku celana Luhan yang sudah ia hafal tempatnya. Dan Luhan langsung memekik, menabok kepala Chanyeol seolah-olah Chanyeol telah cabul kepadanya. The heck.

Dan Luhan harus rela mengeluarkan 36.000 won untuk film yang ia takuti. Park Chanyeol sialan.

"Sialan kau, Yeol! Aku bahkan harus mengeluarkan 36.000 won untuk film yang sama sekali tidak menarik minatku?" Geram Luhan sambil melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya. Chanyeol hanya menghendikkan bahu sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan berada. "Tidak menarik minatmu atau kau yang takut?"

Luhan mendengus malu, dan Chanyeol memilih merangkul hyung-nya itu. "Hehe, gomawo, hyung." Kemudian Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Pada kenyataannya ia memang terlalu baik pada dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Ia memang baik, ramah, murah hati, tidak tegaan, sensitif, dan pandai bergaul. Untuk itu ia sangat difavoritkan oleh satu sekolahan, dan juga dongsaengnya.

"Ya ya. Ini untuk Baekhyun, bukan kau! Ingat itu." Gumam Luhan. Ya, Luhan memang tahu semuanya. Baekhyun dan Luhan sendiri sebenarnya dekat, karena seperti yang tadi dikatakan, mereka satu ekstra kulikuler, yaitu seni musik. Kyungsoo juga berada di ekstra kulikuler yang sama dan Luhan sendiri juga dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Diam-diam Luhan berdoa agar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak membenci-nya karena sudah seperti mengerjainya seperti ini, lebih khususnya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya di pembatas lantai atas setelah keluar dari tempat bioskop. Yah, memang bioskop ini berada di dalam mall. Dan tak lama, Chanyeol sudah menemukan Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo yang duduk di dekat pintu Starbucks, dengan Baekhyun yang menyeruput Green Tea dan Kyungsoo yang meminum Vanilla Latte-nya. Traktiran Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu. Chanyeol bersyukur mereka berdua duduk di meja dekat pintu, jadi Chanyeol dapat menemukannya dengan mudah karena kaca yang membatasi Starbucks itu tembus pandang. Lalu Chanyeol dengan semangat melangkah menuruni eskalator, menuju Starbucks di lantai dasar. Luhan yang berada di dalam rangkulan Chanyeol hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke Starbucks. Salah satu faktornya adalah karena hari ini hari Senin, hari di mana orang dewasa bekerja dan murid-murid bersekolah. Hanya beberapa kalangan saja yang datang ke mall hari ini. Meskipun tetap terhitung ramai, tapi mall ini tetaplah tidak seramai ketika weekend.

Dengan sengaja, Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya ketika sampai di depan pintu. Bertanya kepada Luhan dengan suara yang dimesra-mesrakan—Chanyeol bersumpah ia hanya melakukan ini untuk iseng, dan Luhan yang menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo, kini tahu bahwa ini saatnya untuk berakting. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sambil mendongak ke arah Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi darinya—Luhan benar-benar mengutuk kakinya yang entah bagaimana bisa lebih pendek daripada dongsaengnya—lalu mengucapkan Choco Frappe sebagai minuman yang ingin ia minum. Chanyeol tersenyum mesra sambil mengacak rambut Luhan sok mesra, lalu melangkah menuju kasir.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatap shock ke arah dua sejoli itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa mereka berdua di sini?" Gumam Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, hampir bebarengan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melangkah bersama memasuki Starbucks. Tadinya Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mereka akan ke Starbucks setelah menonton film saja, tapi Kyungsoo bersama rengekan sialannya yang membuat banyak orang menoleh kepadanya—Baekhyun bersumpah pasti di antara orang-orang yang menoleh itu mengira Baekhyun mencampakkan Kyungsoo dan mengira Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya—membuat Baekhyun pasrah dan membuahkan hasil yaitu mereka yang kini duduk di meja dekat pintu, dengan segelas Green Tea di hadapannya dan Vanilla Latte di hadapan Kyungsoo. Yeah, traktiran Baekhyun.

Lagipula filmnya baru akan mulai setengah jam lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas sambil menyeruput Vanilla Latte miliknya dengan puas, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendesah malas, kemudian juga menyeruput Green Tea miliknya. Kyungsoo itu... terkadang bisa baik. Jika baik, baik sekali, jika jahat, jahat sekali. Dan Baekhyun berpikir ia benar-benar akan menendang Kai ketika bertemu keesokan hari, karena Baekhyun yakin seratus persen bahwa Kai yang telah mempengaruhi sahabatnya menjadi licik seperti ini.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, meletakkan Vanilla Latte-nya yang tinggal separuh di atas meja. Baekhyun bergumam, menanggapi Kyungsoo sambil tetap menyeruput Green Tea miliknya. Kyungsoo menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Baekhyun, cukup membuat Baekhyun penasaran akan apa yang ingin diutarakan Kyungsoo. "Ya, Kyungsoo? Katakan saja."

"Ehm... Kira-kira, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ambigu. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti. "Hah? Bukankah setelah ini kita akan menonton film—"

"Aish, bukan itu!" Potong Kyungsoo cepat, diam-diam frustasi sendiri. "Begini, Byun Baekhyun. Kau kan sudah tahu, kalau... Chanyeol itu berpacaran dengan Luhan. Terserah kau mau menganggap mereka itu benar-benar pacaran atau tidak karena, yeah, kau tadi lihat bagaimana mesranya mereka. Tapi setidaknya aku harap kau punya jalan baru alias move on dan—tidak, tidak ada doa mereka cepat putus atau apalah itu."

"Ehm..." Gumam Baekhyun, polos. Yang kemudian disusul dengan cengiran lebar—sebenarnya Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa itu seringai. "Mungkin aku akan menyukai Kai, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"AP—Uhukkk uhukk." Kyungsoo tersedak. Uhm, bukan karena Vanilla Latte-nya tapi karena air liurnya sendiri. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyambar Vanilla Latte-nya dan menyeruputnya cepat. Setelah mereda, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dan kemudian menggeplak kepala Baekhyun. "Sialan, apa-apaan kau, Baek?! Bagaimana bisa kau curi Kai darik—"

Kyungsoo terdiam tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ughh dari siapa, Kyung? Dari... siapa?"

"Diam kau!" Sungut Kyungsoo, menggerutu. Baekhyun tertawa. "Wae? Kau mulai menyesal menanyakan hal itu padaku? Lagian, sudahlah Kyungsoo, hentikan sandiwaramu dan mengakulah pada Kai kalau kau memang menyukainya juga. Bagaimana kalau dia direbut orang? Aku, misalnya."

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Kai atau bagaimana, hah?" Sambar Kyungsoo cepat. "Dan, untuk saranmu itu—aish, kapan-kapan! Lagipula kenapa sekarang kita jadi membahas Kai, hah? Kita baru saja membahas Chanyeol dan kau dengan sengaja mengalihkan pem—"

"—Luhannie sayang, kau mau minum apa?"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti, dan mereka berdua dengan shock menoleh ke belakang. Mereka semakin shock dengan posisi Chanyeol yang merangkul Luhan mesra dan Luhan yang menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berbinar. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin mati sekarang juga. Tapi dengan cepat ia tepis pemikiran anehnya yang ingin bunuh diri apalah itu. Ia masih sayang nyawa, for God sake.

"Ehm... Choco Frappe!" Jawab Luhan. Tangan Chanyeol nampak terangkat dan Chanyeol mengacak gemas rambut Luhan, sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah bersama-sama dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang masih setia merangkul Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menatap, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan, kembali saling menatap, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai mereka bergumam hampir bersamaan. "Ba-bagaimana bisa mereka berdua di sini?"

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Chanyeol dan Luhan untuk mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Luhan dengan Choco Frappe-nya dan Chanyeol dengan Ice Cappuccino-nya. Mereka melangkah bersama dan sesaat Chanyeol berhenti, diikuti Luhan. Sama-sama mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Dan entah bagaimana, dua orang bapak-bapak yang sebelumnya duduk di meja belakang Kyungsoo itu kini sudah melangkah pergi. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya dan melangkah menuju meja tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk itu, otomatis menghadap langsung ke bagian belakang Kyungsoo dan menyebabkan ia menatap jelas Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Chanyeol berterima kasih kepada Dewi Fortuna yang hari ini baik sekali kepadanya, sedangkan Baekhyun terlalu murka pada Dewi Fortuna yang hari ini bahkan seolah tidak mau sekedar meliriknya atu mungkin membantunya, ditambah umpatan-umpatannya kepada kedua bapak-bapak yang tepat melangkah pergi begitu saja ketika Chanyeol dan Luhan mencari kursi kosong. Ugh, fuck.

Selama Baekhyun mengumpat kesal dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyabarkannya, selama itulah Chanyeol mnengerahkan segala aktingnya untuk membuat ia terlihat begitu mesra dengan Luhan. Mulai dari menyodorkan minuman dengan sedotan bekas miliknya ke arah Luhan yang sebenarnya diterima Luhan dengan setengah hati, namun berusaha berakting malu-malu. Baekhyun yang memang tidak tahu, tentu saja nampak sangat-sangat kesal dan—cemburu.

Lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus sisa Ice Cappuccino yang baru saja diminum Luhan dan kini membekas sisanya di dekat mulut Luhan, membersihkannya dengan sok lembut. Padahal sedari tadi Chanyeol mengernyit jijik dan Luhan menahan tawanya mati-matian. Sialan, kalau Sehun tahu, pastilah Chanyeol sudah babak belur dipukulinya—

—eh, Sehun?

Yeah... begitulah. Jadi sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun itu berpacaran, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Chanyeol. Chanyeol beruntung belum kelepasan membeberkan rahasia itu. Karena jika rahasia itu sudah terbeber, tentu saja ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan Luhan seperti ini. Pastilah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak menganggap Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak serius, karena Luhan memang milik Sehun. Dan ia juga ingin berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang membuat skandal bahwa Chanyeol dan Luhan itu berpacaran, padahal mereka berdua dekat kan memang karena mereka saudara, ckck.

Penjelasan lebih lanjut, sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun yang backstreet itu, karena keinginan diri sendiri saja. Luhan dan Sehun itu sama-sama terkenal, dan terlalu malas untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang. Kalau Luhan terkenal karena menjadi anak OSIS, maka Sehun terkenal karena bakat dance-nya yang luar biasa itu—meskipun masih dibawah Kai. Alasan lainnya, mereka hanya tidak ingin banyak orang merasa canggung untuk mendekati mereka. Mungkin saja ada yang berpikir jika ada yang mendekati Luhan atau Sehun, sang pasangannya akan protes dan over protective. Ya, alasan yang tidak terlalu berbobot memang. Eh, tapi mungkin ada yang lebih berbobot—peraturan sekolah bahwa anggota OSIS dilarang berpacaran.

Cih, padahal orang tua Luhan yang notabene-nya pemilik sekolah saja sudah tahu. Dan tidak protes. Haha.

Kembali lagi di Starbucks, Kyungsoo yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah panas di tempatnya, kini menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun. Mengajaknya pergi. Baekhyun dengan pasrah menurut, meninggalkan Green Tea-nya yang masih tersisa sedikit. Dan begitu mereka pergi, Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan. "Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa melakukan ini padamu."

Dan Luhan tertawa lebar. "Ahahahaha, sialan kau. Jangan beritahu Sehun tentang ini atau mati kau ditanganku."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas, tapi kemudian tawa Luhan berhenti, digantikan tatapan seriusnya menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol."

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol, tiba-tiba bingung dengan perubahan raut hyung-nya. Luhan bergerak gelisah, lalu memantapkan diri untuk membuka mulut. "Sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran sejak lama... Kau itu memang menyukai Baekhyun, atau bagaimana? Kau bahkan rela untuk mengikutinya seperti ini, bahkan kau dengan teganya merampas dompetku untuk membayar tiket nonton!"

"Ehm..." Chanyeol menggumam, bingung sendiri. Ia juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Saat Baekhyun mengakui dengan tidak langsung bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol, Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia memang berpikir bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya berpacaran dan pasangan hidup. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia mempunyai segudang prestasi dan akan menjadi namja berkarir di masa depan.

Tapi Baekhyun yang menyatakan perasaan dengan tidak langsung, sukses membuat segalanya hancur tiba-tiba. Membuatnya langsung dihadapkan kebimbangan sepihak, membuatnya bingung akan perasaannya. Merasa asing dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat—rasanya berbeda dengan rasa gugup saat berdiri untuk presentasi di depan banyak orang, merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya yang terasa melayang ringan, merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuncah di hatinya dengan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya. Seperti perasaan senang, bahagia, bahkan melebihi perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika mendapatkan medali emas dalam olimpiade IPA.

Ia juga, entahlah. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa berpikiran untuk membuntuti Baekhyun untuk sedemikian rupa. Padahal otaknya selama ini mengelak bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun, bersikukuh jika ia sedang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa. Ia sendiri juga heran, bahkan ia mengorbankan uang hyung-nya hanya untuk sekedar melakukan hal bodoh di luar nalarnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia itu kenapa?

Ya, orang lain mungkin berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol juga jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia seperti... ragu. "Aku... tidak tahu, hyung. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku ragu. Aku bingung dan bimbang. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seolah tubuhku sudah bekerja di luar kendali. Seperti ada yang mengontrol seluruh pergerakanku, tapi herannya otakku juga tidak berkenan untuk melawannya. Hatiku juga merasa senang saat melakukannya. Tapi untuk masalah apakah aku jatuh cinta, aku meragukannya. Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk—yeah, berpacaran, meskipun aku itu berandal."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...lagi-lagi dengan sangat tidak elitnya...

Uhm, yeah, hai!

SAYA NGETIK TULISAN DIBAWAH INI TANGGAL 10 OKTOBER, NGOMONG-NGOMONG.

Sesuai janji, karena udah lebih dari 10 yang review, jadi saya lanjutin ini!

Dan ngomong-ngomong, boleh saya sedikit curhat disini?

Kalian tahu kan berita hari ini tentang Luhan... yang ternyata juga sama kayak Kris, nuntut kontrak mereka sama SM. Sumpah demi apa, saya kecewa banget denger itu. Saya bukan kecewa sama Luhan karena saya yakin 100% kalo Luhan itu korban disini. Yang saya salahin itu kinerja SM, dan pastinya KIM YOUNG MIN.

Sumpah, saya dendam banget sama ntuh CEO.

Saya bener-bener gabisa ngebayangin EXO dengan 10 anggota doang... Ngejalanin yang 11 member aja udah antara sadar ngga sadar dan sekarang malah jadi 10?

Terus tahun depan jadi 5 doang gitu?

Sialan banget itu CEO.

Apalagi updet-an Luhan di ig yang bilang ke para fans kalo dia cinta banget sama para fans. OMG Lu, I love you too:"

Hah... Cuma herannya, saya kok udah ada feeling hal semacam ini bakal terjadi. Setelah Kris, Sulli, Jessica, dan sekarang Luhan? Demi apa saya masih bersyukur karena SHINee masih komplit. How happy Shawol, pfft saya ngiri (padahal saya shawol juga haha)

Udah gitu aja ya, ntar kepanjangan. Dan, yah, saya juga ga rela kalo Luhan bener-bener keluar. But, if that's the great way for him, why not? Kalo itu yang terbaik buat dia, relain aja... Asalkan dia bahagia, yeah, why not? Jangan larut-larut sama galau ah, jangan galau lama-lama.

Kalian masih mending. Lah saya? Udah hari ini ulang tahun, eh malah dapet berita buruk kalu Luhan itu... ya gitu. Luhan bias saya, kampret-_-

That's all. Wanna review?

.

.

_**Answer of Review :**_

**92x92** : Namanya juga tbc pasti nggantung :v well, chap ini tbc-nya nambah malesin ga si? Kayaknya iya ya hahah XD Ugh, Chan di sini emang nyebelin si, tapi yeah, aslinya ga kayak gitu kok-_- nih updet fast kann

antum : Yeaa haha, iya nih di sini Chan sok misterius gitu hahah lol *ditendang* Bukan Baek kalo ga greget hahaha. Ini udah lanjut yaa

Kim Hana : Well, ini ChanBaek sih soalnya Chan yang di atas *diatasgentengkaliah* Di chap satu sih emang sudut pandangnya kebanyakan Baek ya, masalahnya di chap selanjutnya gatau kenapa malah jadi banyak sudut pandang Chan nya haha-_- Otak saya emang agak miring(?) Gausah bingung, nikmati aja, hayati *apanih* Ini udah lanjutt

**N-Yera48 **: Patah gigi-_- Huehehe, karena Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan kalem itu sudah terlalu mainstream~ Baek emang frontal si haha. Pas bagian summary-nya itu sih chap terakhir ya.. hehe, soalnya chap awal itu ngejelasin gimana permulaannya dulu, jadi sabar aja ya haha

parklili : Biasa aja ahh/? Well, soal hubungan Luhan-Chanyeol, di chap ini udah kejawab yaa (kecepetan ga sih haha) Yeah, karena itulah Baek. Bukan Baek kalo dia ga ceplas-ceplos._.

**laxyovrds** : Ini udah di updet yeaa

**Parkbyunnie** : Hahah iya tau tuh Baek ngapa si keceplosan *yakali* Cie penasaran aww, ini udah dilanjut yaaa

**kacangpolongman** : Iya tuh, kelamaan kependem sii haha jadi keceplosan/?

**aireyer** : Iya ngeselin tuu, tendang aja *plakk* Iyah si Baek emang melas wks, ini udah cepet kann. Ganbatte!

**ChanBaekLuv** : Luhan transgender *digampar* ehm, Luhan di sini lakik tulen yaa. Heh? Perasaan saya ga nulis di sini kalo Chan benci gay kan ya._. Chan ga benci gay kok, dia cuma belum tertarik aja *aciatciat* Tuh Baek dikasih semangat noh wkwk, ini udah lanjut~

Guest : Aww saya ngipik(?), makasih yaa, ini udah lanjut :3

yeol's princess : Well haha kayaknya yang asik cuma chap satu lol. Gatau gimana nih otak chap selanjutnya tuh makin lama makin dramatis, sumpah gaboong-_- Dan yah, ini udah dilanjut yaa

**MinwooImitasi **: Kok saya geli ama id name situ *salahfokus* Ehm, Baek antimainstrem dumz, jarang-jarang orang ngakuin perasaannya sambil jejeritan kek gitu wkwk/? Mami Luhan orapopo kok~

**sogogirl94** : Ada kok, ada main air :3 *plak* ehm, yeah, kejawab di chap ini yaa. Baek unyu pan wkwk, si Chan mah biasa, sok misterius tauk tuh(?), tenang aja tenang ajaa, hehe ini udah lanjut yakk

**KT CB **: Doh doh sabar sabar._. Iyaaa ini udah lanjut yakk

**baekggu** : Wow capslock-nya cetar nak._. Woles woles-_- Yeah, Baek emang rada tolol di sini wkwk(?) Mungkin karena dia tipe yang ceplas-ceplos, jadi ya keceplosan wks, ugh ya ya gigit aja si Chan noh *sodorinChanyeol* Ini udah lanjut yaaa:3

**Ririn Cross **: Susah ngejawabnya nih, haha. Pantau aja ceritanya biar tahu jawabannya wkwk, ini udah lanjut yaa

: Iya nih u.u Baekhyun rapopo :v Ini udah cepet yaa

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: Aww makasih hoho. Mungkin artinya; ini bocah gila kali ya :v Ini lanjut yaaa

**DahsyatNyaff** : Ini udah lanjut yaa

park hanim : Ini udah updet, hehe makasihh

**chanbaekssi **: Baekhyun barusan bilang katanya urat malunya ilang(?) Hahah ini udah lanjut yaaa

**Nenehcabill** : Aww makasih hohoho. Iyaa saya udah capek baca ff ChanBaek yang isinya ada nangis-nangisnya pfft. Tapi sebenernya nanti di chap akhir ada bagian nangisnya sih *smirk* Okee ini lanjut dahh

**Sniaanggrn **: Ohh Baek sih cerobohnya bakalan selalu dilestarikan :v

L.A : Heheh makasihh, ehmm gimana kalo kamu tanya si Chan langsung hoho. Pantengin aja ff ini ntar kan ketahuan Chan suka ama Baek ato enggak wkwk.

**Shouda Shikaku** : Iyaa gapapa, ini juga masih baru kan._. Traktiran minta aja sama abang Suho (apa hubungannya-_-) Iya mereka bakal nikah, tapi di fanfic ini ga dijelasin bagaimana mereka saat di altar, soalnya ini hanya menceritakan kehidupan masa SMA mereka dengan mereka yang tahu bahwa mereka dijodohkan, gitu.-. Harap jangan kecewa :v

: Widih hahaha Xd Duh jangan lupa dong, ini lanjut yaa.-.


	3. Something in Cinema

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Ya, orang lain mungkin berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol juga jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia seperti... ragu. "Aku... tidak tahu, hyung. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku ragu. Aku bingung dan bimbang. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seolah tubuhku sudah bekerja di luar kendali. Seperti ada yang mengontrol seluruh pergerakanku, tapi herannya otakku juga tidak berkenan untuk melawannya. Hatiku juga merasa senang saat melakukannya. Tapi untuk masalah apakah aku jatuh cinta, aku meragukannya. Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk—yeah, berpacaran, meskipun aku itu berandal."_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, Chanyeol, ya... Aku mengerti." Ucap Luhan, tersenyum tipis akan kegundahan dongsaengnya itu yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Dengarkan aku, Park Chanyeol. Kau harus percaya akan hatimu. Aku mungkin akan mengatakan kalau kau memang sedang jatuh cinta dan—ya, aku membenarkan akan hal itu. Tapi kembali lagi, semuanya terserah padamu. Kalau kau percaya bahwa kau memang sedang jatuh cinta, ya kejar Baekhyun. Tapi kalau hanya merasa bahagia karena ada seseorang menyukaimu, yang tidak berarti bahwa kau juga mencintainya, maka katakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya. Jangan buat dia berharap. Jangan buat dia menunggu. Selesaikan semuanya dengan cepat, sebelum ini berakhir dengan sepihak dan sama-sama menyakiti diri kalian masing-masing."

Chanyeol terdiam, merenungi segala ucapan Luhan. Tapi tak lama, karena Luhan kembali membuyarkan lamunannya. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk berpikir sekarang. Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti di rumah, dan, oh—filmnya akan mulai lima menit lagi. Ayo ke bioskop dan beli pop corn!"

Dengan begitu, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan hyung-nya itu bermanja-manja di lengannya sambil menggeretnya menuju eskalator.

Mereka berdua melangkah dengan terburu memasuki tempat bioskop. Luhan melangkah dahulu menuju Sweet Bar, diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor dari belakang. Luhan memesan dua pop corn dengan rasa yang berbeda, caramel dan asin. Yah, karena Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukai caramel. Lalu diikuti membeli dua botol air mineral—Luhan tidak memperbolehkan minum minuman yang banyak pengawetnya pada satu waktu—dan begitu ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil dompet, Chanyeol menahan tangannya. "Biar aku yang bayar."

Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar won dan memberikannya pada penjaga kasir. Setelah itu mereka membawa makanan dan minuman mereka masing-masing, menuju ke studio 2, studio yang memutar film The Conjuring. Pintunya sudah dibuka, jadi mereka langsung menyerahkan tiket mereka dan melangkah masuk. Begitu menemukan kursi mereka—Chanyeol dan Luhan mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan tas sekolah dan pop corn mereka tanpa tahu Chanyeol dan Luhan juga berada di sana—mereka langsung mendudukinya. Tidak lama sampai akhirnya lampu di matikan dan trailer yang di putar habis. Film di mulai.

Chanyeol nampak menikmati filmnya—ia sangat suka genre horror setelah action dan genre terakhir yang ia suka adalah romance. Chanyeol adalah jenis orang yang bisa menonton semua genre film. Luhan sedikit bergetar di sampingnya karena sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak begitu takut dan masih bisa menguasai dirinya. Chanyeol sedikit mengintip ke depan, dan Kyungsoo nampak biasa saja meskipun raut takut sudah terdapat di wajahnya. Baekhyun sendiri, nampak sudah sangat ketakutan dan meringkuk di kursinya sendiri.

Untuk penjelasan tempat duduk, mereka semua berada di kursi barisan tengah. Chanyeol dan Luhan berada di abjad C, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di abjad D, jadi Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk di belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena awal abjad adalah kursi paling belakang, paling atas. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama berada di paling kiri dekat jalan, dan Baekhyun serta Luhan berada di kanan masing-masing Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa gelisah sendiri, karena sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bagaimana alur cerita ini dari Sehun. Dan part selanjutnya adalah yang paling menyeramkan. Di tengah kegelisahannya itu, ia tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri untuk menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan—

"—Kyungsoo—"

"—astaga, Park Ch—"

"Ssssttt!" Chanyeol langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya ketika Kyungsoo hampir menyebutkan namanya karena terkejut. Untung saja suaranya sangat pelan jadi Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Kemudian Chanyeol sedikit maju, berbisik kepada Kyungsoo. "Kyung, part selanjutnya adalah yang mengerikan dan aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu. Di belakang ada Luhan dan aku tahu kau dekat dengannya jadi tidak akan awkward—"

"—ya aku mengerti, arraseo, kau di sini." Ujar Kyungsoo memotong, sedikit tidak suka karena acara menontonnya jadi terganggu. Akhirnya mereka pindah tanpa ketahuan—Luhan tahu sebenarnya—karena sama-sama berada di pojok kiri dekat jalan. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa di sebelahnya telah berganti orang. Dan tak selang beberapa menit, hal yang dikhawatirkan Chanyeol terjadi. Hampir sembilan puluh persen orang di studio 2 itu menjerit, meskipun Chanyeol tidak dan hanya berjengit keras, terkejut. Kyungsoo dan Luhan bahkan memekik pelan. Baekhyun yang memekik paling keras di antara mereka berempat. Kaki Baekhyun sudah di tekuk di depan dada, berada di atas kursi dan Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar, hampir mengeluarkan air mata karena terkejut.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur dalam diam, merengkuh lembut tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk ketakutan itu. Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di dekat telinga Baekhyun, berbisik pelan dengan nafas yang terhembus di sekitar leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergidik pelan. "Tenanglah, aku di sini..."

Kepala Baekhyun terdongak, dan ia menoleh ke samping. Tubuhnya sempat membeku karena terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, bukan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi lidahnya bahkan kelu dan tenggorokkannya tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan suara dengan benar. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya, polos dan Chanyeol hanya mengusap punggung Baekhyun, menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih sedikit bergetar itu.

Bagian tadi sudah bagian klimaks dalam cerita, dan sepuluh menit kemudian filmnya selesai. Mereka akhirnya melangkah keluar bersama, berempat. Kyungsoo nampak tidak penasaran dan Chanyeol memergoki Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum penuh arti, maka Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya apakah yang terjadi. Ia menjamin seratus persen bahwa setelah mereka bertukar tempat, setelah bagian mengerikan itu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak lagi fokus terhadap filmnya, tetapi membicarakan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang akan membocorkan sesuatu begitu saja.

Chanyeol hendak meraih tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pulang, tapi sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia refleks menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya tepat di mata. "Bagaimana kau bisa di sana? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya."

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang didapat oleh Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut, lalu tanpa basa-basi mengajak Luhan untuk segera pulang. Sebelum ia berbalik untuk pergi bersama Luhan, ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang berbisik ke arahnya. "Semangat, Yeol!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu benar-benar melangkah keluar bioskop sambil menggandeng Luhan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh arti dan Baekhyun yang menatap kosong ke arah dua sejoli itu. Merasakan diberi harapan palsu. Merasakan perasaannya diombang-ambing begitu saja, dan ia memilih menahan rasa sakitnya dengan mengajak Kyungsoo membeli Baskin Robbins di lantai dua. Tentu saja es krim strawberry kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Ketika lampu di bioskop padam dan film di mulai, pertama-tamanya Baekhyun sangat menikmati filmnya. Ia benar-benar menyukai alurnya. Tapi kemudian hal-hal menyeramkan mulai datang satu persatu, dan ia yang sebenarnya takut hanya bisa meringkuk, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula meskipun Kyungsoo mengerti dirinya dan sudah menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, itu tidak mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Di tengah-tengah film, ia sudah tidak merasakan tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya lagi. Ia penasaran tapi ia tidak mencoba mencari tahu karena ia sangat tidak ingin ketinggalan alur satu-pun di film ini. Dan lagipula, kelihatannya sudah tidak ada hal menyeramkan lagi. Karena setelah lima belas menit berlalu, tidak terlihat akan muncul hal-hal menyeramkan.

Tapi Baekhyun salah.

Ternyata tak lama kemudian ada hal menyeramkan, sangat menyeramkan dan paling menyeramkan daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya, lalu yang Baekhyun tahu semuanya menjerit. Ia ikut memekik, keras sekali, dan memeluk kedua kakinya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di lutut. Tidak berani menatap layar. Namun kemudian ia merasakan sebuah pelukan.

Ia berpikir, ini mungkin Kyungsoo, tapi tidak. Postur tubuh Kyungsoo tidak seperti ini, dan parfum Kyungsoo bukanlah parfum berbau mint. Apalagi sebuah bisikan yang mencoba menenangkannya, dan suaranya itu bukan suara Kyungsoo. Jadi karena penasaran, ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, diam-diam sedikit panik karena takut yang memeluknya ini adalah orang asing, lalu orang asing ini telah membawa Kyungsoo kabur. Tapi kemudian rasa lega menghampirinya begitu saja, dan ia merasa tiba-tiba ingin menangis di tempat menyadari siapa yang memeluknya. Seorang Park Chanyeol, dengan mata lembutnya yang tegas dan menenangkannya, lalu tangan hangatnya yang mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan...

Baekhyun merasa ia seolah terbang ke surga.

Kemudian Baekhyun mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada film lagi, dan sepuluh menit kemudian film selesai, lampu bioskop menyala. Baekhyun mendesah lega, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar. Yang ia tahu, dengan Chanyeol di sisinya. Ia ingin mencari Kyungsoo, tapi bahkan kepalanya seolah tidak bisa menoleh dan hanya terpaku pada satu titik; wajah Chanyeol.

Mereka berhenti di dekat pintu masuk bioskop, dan Baekhyun baru menemukan Kyungsoo, berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan. Ia melirik Chanyeol dan sepertinya Chanyeol akan beranjak pulang, dan benar saja, Chanyeol mulai melangkah. Tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menahan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak menoleh ke arahnya, tapi wajahnya tenang-tenang saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya." Ujar Baekhyun, menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol, menuntut sebuah jawaban. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah senyuman Chanyeol dan kemudian ia merasakan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, dilepaskan dengan lembut oleh sang pemilik pergelangan tangan.

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan, lalu melangkah meninggalkan bioskop.

Sumpah demi apapun, Baekhyun sangat kecewa dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Rasa senang dan bahagia serta lega yang tadi sempat menghampirinya, kini menguap entah kemana. Menyakitkan rasanya melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Kalau memang Chanyeol punya Luhan, kalau memang Chanyeol mencintai Luhan, kalau memang Chanyeol tidak mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak lagi memliki kesempatan untuk menjadi pacarnya, lalu apa-apaan dengan segala perilaku Chanyeol?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa diberi harapan palsu, dan di saat-saat itu hanyalah satu obatnya; es krim.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan tiba di rumah dengan tubuh yang lemas kelelahan. Mereka tidak bicara banyak, meskipun di mobil tadi Luhan sempat menjelaskan bahwa ia memberitahu semuanya pada Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan. Efek kelelahan, mereka berdua bahkan sempat tertidur di mobil tadi. Dan kini sampai rumah, mereka memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah mandi, lalu tidur.

Begitu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang basah dan tertutupi bathrobe, Chanyeol segera membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilih menggunakan celana sport selutut dan kaos putih polos. Ia mengenakannya dengan asal-asalan, lalu mulai berbaring di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya setelah menggantungan bathrobe-nya di gantungan samping pintu kamar mandi.

Ia tidur selama beberapa jam tanpa ia sadari, sampai akhirnya suara eomma-nya bergema di seluruh rumah, memanggil Luhan dan Chanyeol bergantian untuk turun ke ruang tamu. Sebelum keluar kamar, Chanyeol sempat melirik ke jam weker berada di atas laci samping ranjangnya dan jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul lima. Lima sore.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, ternyata Luhan sudah sampai dahulu di ruang tamu. Ayahnya sedang memakai celana legging namja berwarna hitam panjang dengan atasan kemeja biru yang sedikit kebesaran, lalu eommanya memakai blouse santai berwarna merah dengan bawahan celana tiga per empat berwarna coklat. Luhan sendiri memakai baju kaos bergambar bola dan celana training panjang.

"Baiklah, appa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ujar Tuan Park, memulai pembicaraan setelah semuanya sudah duduk di sofa. "Kami tahu kalian berdua, Luhan dan Chanyeol, sama-sama memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual—"

"—pfffttt." Semua langsung melirik ke arah sang eomma yang keceplosan menahan tawa, dan sang eomma hanya memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Tuan Park hanya menghela nafas, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Luhan sama-sama memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu kemudian, Tuan Park dengan nada santai namun tegas, kembali melanjutkan. "Nanti malam kami akan mengadakan makan malam antar besan di rumah teman appa."

"Tunggu." Ujar Chanyeol, mulai mengetahui situasi yang akan terjadi. "Besan? Bukankah itu... Ugh, lalu kalian akan menjodohkan salah satu dari kita, begitu?"

Tuan Park mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. "Benar. Jadi karena Luhan sudah punya Sehun, maka kau yang akan kami jodohkan, Chanyeol. Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya, karena aku yakin kau kenal dengan anak ini. Dia satu kelas denganmu dan orang tua mereka adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah kita. Anaknya manis, dan tenang, dia _namja_. Bersikaplah baik, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak, aku yakin. Dan aku juga yakin keluarga Byun pasti langsung senang denganmu—"

"—keluarga Byun?" Potong Chanyeol. Luhan yang mengerti langsung menyeringai lebar dan Nyonya Park mengangguk, membenarkan Chanyeol. "Ya, keluarga Byun. Dan anak yang akan dijodohkan denganmu adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan menyemburkan tawa bahagianya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan sangat keras. "Ya ya ya, Chanyeol, masa depan bahagiamu sudah menunggu. Beruntung aku sudah punya Sehun, coba kalau tidak? Pasti aku yang akan jadi korban, ckck. Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat katakan kepada Baekhyun kalau kau juga mencintainya dan akan menjadi suaminya!"

Tapi reaksi Chanyeol tidak seheboh itu, justru bingung. Lagi-lagi, pemikiran tak penting dan menghambat-hambat itu datang lagi. "Ta-tapi, aku ingin menjadi namja berkarir yang—"

"—sukses?" Potong Luhan, tiba-tiba frustasi sendiri. "Chanyeol, aku sudah bilang. Sebenarnya pemikiran bodohmu itu hanya akan menghambatmu dan membuatmu menyesal pada akhirnya! Dengar, Chanyeol. Tidak salah untuk jadi namja berkarir, aku menghormati keputusanmu, tapi menjadi namja berkarir bukan berarti tidak punya pasangan hidup! Asdfghjkl. Butuh contoh? Appa-mu, kakekmu, saudaramu, dan sebagainya. Coba kau pikir, mereka semua namja berkarir yang sukses, tapi mereka juga punya pasangan hidup! Ayolah, Yeol, masa otakmu masih tidak jalan juga!"

Nyonya Park bertepuk tangan atas perkataan panjang lebar Luhan, padahal tidak tahu apa-apa. Tuan Park hanya menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol bergantian, bingung sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol menerawang, memikirkan perkataan Luhan. Melihat Chanyeol yang masih tidak memberikan komentar, Luhan mendesah lelah. "Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Apa lagi yang kau pikirkaaaan?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendongak. "Terserah kalian saja..."

"NAH!" Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park hanya menatap satu sama lain, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian. Memandang bingung. Jadi, Chanyeol yang mendapatkan tawaran penjodohan saja merasa biasa saja, lalu kenapa jadi Luhan yang heboh? Ah, _masa bodoh_, batin Tuan Park. Yang penting Chanyeol mau dan tidak keberatan, lalu Luhan yang jingkrak-jingkrak—ugh, abaikan, dan Tuan Park sendiri juga mendapat untung karena bekerja sama dengan keluarga Byun. Jadi, tidak ada yang dirugikan, kan?

Tuan Park berdeham sehingga suasana kembali tenang. "Baiklah, Yeol. Terima kasih sudah menerimanya dengan senang hati, appa harap kau akan bahagia nantinya. Lagipula Baekhyun itu anaknya sopan, asyik, dan setidaknya rajin, dan bersih. Meskipun dia tidak pandai dalam urusan dapur, tapi kau kan lumayan bisa memasak, ya kan? "

"...seperti aku akan menikah besok saja. Lagipula aku kan tidak bilang iya." Gumam Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park tersenyum geli. "Tidak Chanyeol, dan tetap, kau akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Tuan Park tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bersiap. Kita berangkat satu jam lagi dan Luhan, untuk malam ini kau kubebaskan untuk menginap di rumah Sehun. Langsung berangkat sekolah dari rumah Sehun saja."

Luhan mengangguk senang. "Arraseo!" Kemudian Tuan Park menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Dan Chanyeol, kau kuijinkan untuk tidak masuk besok karena acara kita akan berlangsung sampai larut malam." Chanyeol memekik senang. "Yeah! Akhirnya membolos!"

Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. "Dasar anak nakal."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...semoga yang kali ini pas.

HEI HEI HAAAAI.

Seneng banget bisa updet lagi ini cerita xD

Padahal ceritanya makin lama makin ngelantur :" Bagus ga sih? Ga ya? Ehm, fine-_-

Aku tau cerita ini makin kesini makin geblek hiks, dan semoga peminatnya ga turun yaaa T.T

Terimakasih yang udah ngasih semangat dan support ke saya atas kegalauan saya tentang Luhan keluar EXO tepat di hari ultah saya hueee muucih yaww *ciumsatusatu* *digampar*

Okayy, dan makasih juga yang masih bersedia buat ngereview cerita ini kkk saya terharuu. Kalo bisa review-nya bisa nembus 85 keatas, ntar pasti saya updet cepet lagi deh HAHAHA (minta digorok)

JADII, MIND TO REVIEW?

OH, DAN SAYA MOHON BAGI YANG MAU NGEFOLLOW/FAVORITE CERITA INI, DIHARAPKAN MENINGGALKAN SEPATAH DUA PATAH KATA DI KOTAK REVIEW, PLEASE?:)

.

.

_**Answer of Review :**_

**kacangpolongman** : Iyaa si Chan di sini emang saya buat labil ngahaha. Karena Chanyeol yang idiot itu sudah terlalu mainstream *dihajarmasa* Hiks makasih buat pengertian dan supportnya yaa, saya ikut terharu sumpah :" Well, saya juga udah denger tentang baek dipindah ke EXO-M dan yang kombek apalah itu. Saya juga ikut sedih sama ituu, ahh gabisa bayangin chanbaek kepisah jauh, sejauh cintaku padanyaa (?) Semoga cepet kelar dah masalah SM. Makasih semangatnya yaa, ini udah saya lanjut~

Syifa Nurqobilah : Iya mereka bakalan nikaah, tapi saya ga ngejelasin nikahnya begimanaa. Cuma ngejelasin gimana kehidupan SMA mereka dengan mereka yang dikejutkan sama berita kalo mereka bakal nikah waktu dewasa (aww bahasa gua xD) Jangan kecewa yaa:'3

**ChanBaekLuv** : Kkk, iya sakit banget hoho, yaa kirakira begitulah perasaan Baek haha. Ini udah dilanjut yaaa, ga kelamaan kan?

Syifa Nurqobilah : Aww kamu review dua kali?-_- Tapi tetep saya tulis lagi ya hehe. Well, rated m? Duh, saya masih amatir buat bikin rated m meskipun saya demen kalo ngebaca *digampar* Ugh, maaf yaa saya gabisa menuhin request kamu hihi. Saya pernah ngecoba buat bikin rated m dan uh, saya nulisnya gemeteran HAHAHA. Ini udah lanjut yaa.

**dianahyorie1 **: Aww makasih hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut yaa, semoga ga mengecewakan:"

**Nenehcabill** : Ughh tenang aja, ntar hepi ending kok xD well, saya sebenernya udah diniatin sejak ngetik fanfic ini buat ga ngebikin orang ketiga hehe maaf yaa. Jadi gabisa menuhin request kamu deh hikshiks:" Lagian, di laptop saya, ini fanfic udah the end alias selesai kekeke. Makasih semangatnyaaa.

shin il kwang : Lah begimana tuh-_- Situ yang request, kamunya sendiri yang gamau xD Hahaha, tenang ajaa, cerita ini gaada sesi galau kokk, kekeke.

parklili : Hahah tau tuh si Chan emang nyebelin yee (?) Iye ntar akhirnya juga dia kemakan omongannya sendiri, liat aja nanti HUEHEHE/?

**Ririn Cross **: Emang ya, di sini Baek melas cupcup *hug* Aww cieleh bahasanya, mencari jati diri? xD Hmm, iya saya galau banget sumpah, ampe numpuknumpuk. Kalo ini dunia animasi, udah berasa keluar asep dari telinga, pfft. Yeah, semuanya yang penting yang terbaik buat EXO deh. OT12 JJANG! Well, ini udah dilanjut yaaa

**KT CB** : Huum, disini Chan jahat banget elah *digorokChanyeol* Tau tuh si Chan minta diapain pfft, sabar aja ye haha. Widih, Baek punya sayaa jangan ciumcium(?) *dijambak* DIH IYA KITA SAMASAMA SEBEL AMA NTU CEO YA HAHA, pengen diapain tuh CEO sialan-_- Iyaaa ntar kalo Baek dipisahin sama Chan gimana tuh jadinya mereka huee-,- Ini udah lanjut yaaa

**dandelionleon **: Aww saya ngipik, sebegitu lucukah ini? :v Well, saya juga suka banget ama fanfic fanfic kamuuu hohoho, kemaren saya ngestalk loh HAHA *abaikan* Iya nih si Chan emang radarada, sabar aja ya keke, ntar juga makin lama bakal ketauan maunya apa itu bocah-_- Iyaa iya ini udah dilanjut yaaw

**N-Yera48 **: Hehehe iyaa mereka hyung-dongsaengg, ketauan kan hoho. Iya cinta itu menyakitkan hiks:" Sabar aja dah buat si Baek muahaha. Ciecie eperiwer ye kkk. Iya mereka jadi nontoon heheh, di chap ini yee mereka nonton. Sorii banget kemaren salah ngasih judul chap hahaha(?) Ini udah next yepp

Guest : Ini udah lumayan cepet pan? ._.

**Shouda Shikaku **: Aww makasih ya mumumu :3 Iyaa tau nih si Chan sumpah ye nyebelin kkk. Yaa mungkin aja Luhan yakin kalo Chan bisa ngehadapin masalahnya dengan caranya sendiri (asekbahasagua). Baek melas ye hahah tuh Baek dikasih semangat .-. Kyungsoo gituloh, Kyungsoo kalo kalem itu udah mainstream, sekarang Kyungsoo berani beda xD Iyaa saya ngerti kok, makasih buat pengertiannya juga yaa. Keep support EXO yes!

**laxyovrds** : Ini udah ada ChanBaek moment yaa~

**septhaca **(Chapter 1) : Iya tau tuh, si Kyungsoo lagi iseng mode on kekeke.

**septhaca **: Kkk, iya si Kyungsoo kena karma mungkin haha. Well, untuk itu... mending ikutin alurnya aja ya HEHE :3

**Parkbyunnie **: ._. Ini udah updet cepet kan ye? Hehe

**welcumbaek **: Tuh Chan kamu dibilang nakal xD Hehe ini udah updet yaaaw

(Chapter 1) : Iyaa Baek melas ye haha

: Kekeke, tuh Baek sabar yaw hoho.

**sogogirl94 **: Review anda panjang xD bingung mau jawab kekeke. Haha Baek emang imutnya ga ketulungaaan *jambakrambutBaek(?)* Iya si Luhan hyungnya si Chan, ketauan kan akhirnya xD Biarkan waktu menjawabnya ya hahaha *apaannih* Iya ntar ChanBaek dijodohin dan Baek bakal tahu ada apa dibalik ChanLu~ Aww makasih yaa, saya ganyangka ada yang bilang ini keren keke, bagi saya ini absurd banget coba:'D Haha iya dehh silahkan move on kalo gitu~ Well aww kamu shawol ya ngehehe, jadi shawol tentram ye kkk. Ini udah lanjutt~

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: Iyaa gatau tuh si Chan gimana kok bisa gitu xD entahlah apa maunya si Chan tu-_- Iyes, it's okay it's love ye xD Ini udah lanjut~

**aireyer **: Haha awas jangan ketawa keraskeras ntar ketahuan Baek nanti kamu dihajar(?) Aww Kyungsoo kamu dibilang keren :3 Hehe makasih yaaa, ini udah updet :D Hehehe banyak juga ya yang no comment buat luhan haha, gapapa gapapa, mending cepet move on ajadeh ya-_-

jongindo : Iyaa ini udah updet yess

**nur991fah **: Iya si Chan masih bimbang ama dirinya sendiri lol.

tanpanama : Aww makasihh, ini udah updet yaa

**SweetyChanbaek **: Ini udah di updet~ Duh, gimana ya-_- Masalahnya Luhan cuma sejenis cameo dan Sehun itu nyempil nama aja, jadi miaaan belom bisa terima requestnya huhuhu. Maaf bangett.

**Yeollbaekk **: Ini udah lanjuttt :D


	4. Visit to Byun's Home

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :**_

_Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Tuan Park tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bersiap. Kita berangkat satu jam lagi dan Luhan, untuk malam ini kau kubebaskan untuk menginap di rumah Sehun. Langsung berangkat sekolah dari rumah Sehun saja."_

_Luhan mengangguk senang. "Arraseo!" Kemudian Tuan Park menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Dan Chanyeol, kau kuijinkan untuk tidak masuk besok karena acara kita akan berlangsung sampai larut malam." Chanyeol memekik senang. "Yeah! Akhirnya membolos!"_

_Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. "Dasar anak nakal."_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan kaos berwarna abu-abu dengan luaran kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru putih yang tidak dikancing, lalu bawahan celana jeans warna hitam polos. Ia memberikan sentuhan terakhir berupa snapback hitam polos bertuliskan 'XOXO' di depannya yang dipasang terbalik sehingga tulisan 'XOXO' itu menjadi di belakang. Sepatu Converse berwarna hitam menjadi pilihan Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat penampilannya di cermin. Ini memang gayanya ketika santai. Menurutnya, tidak harus menggunakan pakaian formal hanya untuk acara jodoh-menjodohkan kan? Lagipula, nanti juga yang berbincang hanya para orang tua sedangkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun akan tersingkirkan—Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk kabur ke kamar Baekhyun dan tidur di sana.

Masih berkaca dengan soknya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara appa-nya yang memanggil namanya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel dan jam yang tergeletak di laci samping ranjang. Ia menyimpan ponsel di saku celananya, sedangkan jamnya ia pakai bersamaan dengan melangkahnya ia menuruni tangga. Begitu sampai di bawah, ia mendapati Luhan yang sudah bersiap dengan bagpack di punggungnya. Ia juga menemukan Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park yang sudah berdandan rapi.

"Luhan, kau boleh berangkat duluan karena Sehun sudah menunggu di luar. Jangan nakal dan bantu keluarga Oh, arra?" Ujar Tuan Park yang diangguki oleh Luhan. "Arraseo, appa!" Setelah itu, Luhan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar pintu rumah. Kemudian, Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park langsung menatap Chanyeol. "Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat."

Mereka sekeluarga bergerak sigap menuju mobil putih milik appa Chanyeol, lalu mobil itu dengan cepat melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka menuju kediaman keluarga Byun. Di perjalanan, Chanyeol sendiri berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup sendiri. Takut, dengan hal yang entah apa itu. Tidak tahu apa yang ia takutkan.

.

.

.

Ketika mobil keluarga Park sudah meninggalkan rumah, Luhan masih bersama Sehun di depan gerbang. Tubuh mungil Luhan tersandar di gerbang, dan Sehun duduk bersandar di motornya, menghadap tepat ke arah Luhan. Alis mata Sehun terangkat sebelah. "Well, Luhan, kau masih hutang penjelasan denganku. Tumben sekali kau menginap di rumahku."

"Pfft, apa itu penting sekali buatmu, huh?" Gumam Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas, tapi pada akhirnya ia menghirup nafas untuk mulai berbicara. Sehun sendiri hanya menghendikkan bahunya, alih-alih memfokuskan pendengarannya pada Luhan yang mulai berbicara. "Ternyata orang tuaku menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Hari ini adalah pertemuan besan, jadi ya karena hanya Chanyeol yang dijodohkan—demi apa aku tidak sudi dijodohkan—maka orang tuaku menyuruhku menginap di rumahmu. Lagipula kalau di rumah sendiri saja sepi, meskipun ada banyak maid berkeliaran di rumah ini..."

"Oh." Sehun mengangguk ala kadarnya, kemudian ia mendengus pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, dia memang manusia paling idiot yang pernah kukenal, astaga. Pemikirannya itu sempit sekali, ckck. Aku bahkan curiga jika otaknya itu tertukar dengan otak udang."

Dan secepat Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, secepat itu pula kepalan tangan Luhan melayang hingga sampai ke kepala Sehun dengan dramatis. Yang dipukul Luhan hanya mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Sakit, hyung!"

"Bicaramu tidak sopan—tapi ada benarnya juga sih." Ujar Luhan, memberikan cengiran bodohnya di akhir kalimatnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengus. "Dasar. Tapi entah, si Chanyeol itu... apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpikir jika ia mencintai Baekhyun juga, pfft. Pikiran ingin menjadi namja sukses itu benar-benar hal terbodoh sedunia untuk dijadikan pertimbangan atas memulai suatu hubungan."

"Tidak tahu," Gumam Luhan, gemas juga dengan dongsaengnya sendiri. "Dia memang bodoh. Semoga saja otaknya bisa kembali berjalan dengan benar dalam waktu dekat. Tapi setidaknya bersyukurlah dia masih mau menerima perjodohannya, atau kalau tidak kau akan merelakanku untuk menggantikan Chanyeol menikah."

Sehun bergidik pelan, tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa namja manis di hadapannya itu. Diam-diam Luhan sendiri juga bergidik, membayangkan jalan hidupnya jika harus menikah dengan Baekhyun dan merelakan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Hah, untung saja itu tidak terjadi."

"Baiklah-baiklah, salamkan ucapan terima kasihku untuknya." Ujar Sehun kemudian, dan ia menyeringai sambil berdeham pelan. "Jadi, Park Luhan, karena kau akan berada di rumahku malam ini, bukankah seharusnya kau berada dalam kendaliku?"

Sebelum Luhan menangkap maksud dibalik perkataan Sehun, Sehun lebih dulu melangkah mendekatinya. Tubuh Sehun tercondong ke arahnya dan namja tampan nan tinggi itu mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum berbisik di telinga Luhan. "Bersiaplah untuk malam ini, sayang."

Dan kaki Luhan sukses menghantam keras tulang kering Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya dengan mata yang hampir tertutup karena mengantuk, tapi kemudian matanya terbuka lebar mendapati appa dan eomma-nya sedang duduk serius di ruang tamu. Dan kedatangan Baekhyun disambut baik oleh mereka. "Baekhyun! Lepas dahulu sepatunya dan ayo duduk, kami mau bicara denganmu."

Dengan menurut, Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya, lantas menaruh sepatunya ke dalam rak yang tersedia di samping pintu masuk. Setelah itu, ia masuk dan mendatangi tempat appa serta eomma-nya berada, memilih duduk di samping sang appa.

Tuan Byun mulai membuka mulutnya. "Begini, Baekhyun. Kami langsung pada intinya saja. Malam ini, besan appa akan bertamu dan kau pasti tahu maksudnya, kan? Kau akan dijodohkan. Kau juga boleh menolak kalau kau mau, tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak memaksamu. Tapi selebihnya kami berharap kau mau menerimanya. Tenang saja, lagipula dia teman sekelasmu, jadi kau pasti sudah kenal baik dengannya."

"Hah? Besan? Oh, ya sudah—tunggu, DIJODOHKAN?" Rasa kantuk yang tadi ia rasakan sudah tak berbekas, menghilang entah kemana, digantikan rasa terkejut yang teramat sangat. Ugh, ayolah, ini sudah tahun 2014 dan keluarganya masih berpikir untuk menjodohkannya? Ia memang tidak pernah pacaran tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak laku, ya Tuhan.

"Tapi, appa... Dijodohkan, astaga yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau appa..." Lanjut Baekhyun, takut-takut menatap appa-nya. Nyonya Byun menghela nafas. "Ayolah, Baekhyun... Semua ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama sekali. Appa dan eomma sudah berencana membantu keluarga Park yang rencananya akan memberi beasiswa yang sangat banyak agar orang-orang pintar di luar sana namun tidak punya banyak uang dapat bersekolah di sekolah milik mereka. Dan mereka juga tidak mau menurunkan kualitas sekolah serta segala peralatan sekolah, yang tentu saja itu membutuhkan banyak dana. Pokoknya mempertahankan keelitan di sekolah mereka juga. Maka dari itu, untuk mendapatkan dana-nya, appa dan eomma kembali memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka. Appa juga akan mendapat keuntungan dengan mempromosikan perusahaan kita itu dan mengecap nama baik perusahaan kita. Serta bagi murid-murid yang lulus dengan nilai baik dapat ditarik menjadi trainee dan menjadi pekerja di perusahaan kita itu. Kami memutuskan berbesan, menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya. Dengan ini bisa menaikkan kualitas sekolah mereka, juga nantinya pasti sekolah kita akan berisi anak-anak berprestasi. Kami sangat berharap padamu. Ayolah. Lagipula anak dari keluarga Park itu baik, kok. Kau pasti kenal anaknya, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak—tunggu, keluarga Park?" Protes Baekhyun terhenti dan lagi-lagi rasa keterkejutan menghantamnya. Di sekolahnya memang banyak yang bermarga Park, tapi kalau satu kelas... Satu kelas, yeah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"—Park Chanyeol?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun mengangguk bersamaan, menatap penuh harap kepada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri justru membeku. Astaga. Ya Tuhan. For God sake. Oh my fucking God. Dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di Korea Selatan ini, dan Park Chanyeol-lah yang akan jadi suami masa depannya, begitu? Dan, tunggu, mereka tidak salah menjodohkannya dengan... namja? Baekhyun tentu saja tidak keberatan kalau orang yang dimaksud itu Park Chanyeol, tapi kewarasan orang tua-nya lah yang Baekhyun ragukan. "Appa, eomma, kalian tidak salah menjodohkanku dengan namja?"

"Ehm... tidak sih. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari segi manapun, kau itu manis kok. Cocok untuk Chanyeol. Lagipula kan Chanyeol gay, jadi kau tidak akan lama menjadi normal." Ujar Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun menganga lebar. Demi seluruh gay di seluruh dunia, ia baru kali ini menemukan orang tua yang dengan teganya menjerumuskannya ke dalam dunia yang melenceng. Lalu, hey, bagaimana orang tuanya dapat menyimpulkan secara sepihak? Ah, lupakan. Orang tuanya sengaja membuatnya melenceng atau bagaimana, eh? Yah, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sudah melenceng, sih. Jadi...

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun sayang?" Tanya sang eomma, penuh harap. Tuan Byun juga menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Tidak butuh sedetik untuk mendapatkan jawaban penuh kebahagiaan—atau kelebayan? —yang teramat sangat. "TENTU SAJA AKU MA—ehm, baiklah, aku mau."

Ya, tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun berharap dalam hati agar keputusan yang ia ambil ini tidak salah. Meskipun orang tuanya agak, uhm, tidak waras, tapi ia bersumpah orang tuanya di atas segala-galanya. Bahkan untuk kebahagiaannya-pun. Ini semua untuk appa, eomma, keluarganya, dan niat baik keluarga Park. Lagipula keputusan appa dan eomma-nya itu juga termasuk mulia, membantu sekolah milik keluarga Park untuk menyekolahkan anak-anak pintar yang tidak punya uang untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Jadi, Baekhyun bertekad, ini bukan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi untuk tekad mulia orang tuanya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun berdoa agar Chanyeol tidak mencampakkannya dan memilih untuk dengan Luhan, seperti kejadian-kejadian di sinetron. Pfft, Baekhyun sudah diracuni sinetron.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dengan rasa gugup yang teramat sangat. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol akan datang ke rumahnya, lalu berbincang dengannya atau orang tuanya, lalu perjodohan itu—asdfghjkl. Bayangkan saja, setelah kejadian memalukan di sekolah tadi dengan ia yang keceplosan mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Chanyeol, lalu malamnya ia dijodohkan, begitu? Mungkin—mungkin—Dewi Fortuna sedikit berpihak padanya.

Rasa gugup itu justru semakin menjadi, sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan menyalakan AC-nya—yang seharusnya hanya boleh dinyalakan saat malam hari (tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, sebenarnya)—karena ia baru sadar akan keringat yang sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. Lalu ia melempar tasnya dengan sembarang ke atas sofa di pojok ruangan kamarnya, dan ia melangkah dengan malas menuju lemari pakaian. Untuk saat ini, ia memilih memakai baju kemeja santai berbahan tipis dengan warna coklat, lalu celana pendek sedikit di atas lutut yang sedikit kebesaran berwarna putih.

Ia mencoba menidurkan dirinya di ranjang, dan meraba-raba laci di samping ranjangnya. Mendapat ponsel yang tadi ia taruh di atas laci, kini ia memilih membuka ponselnya sejenak. Siapa tahu ada notif baru. Dan ternyata memang benar. Lima line, dua bbm, tiga mention twitter, delapan pesan facebook dan enam puluh tujuh notif facebook. Oh, ada juga sembilan pesan snapchat, empat skype, dan tujuh instagram. Ugh, berapa lama Baekhyun tidak membuka notif di ponselnya?

Ia melihat-lihat notifnya. Dan seperti biasa, sebagian besar adalah dari temannya yang sesama SONE, fans SNSD. Apa? Tidak salah kan kalau namja mengidolakan yeoja? Dan, oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak suka SNSD...

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin membuka notif itu satu persatu, tapi masalahnya, di notif bagian bbm, ada sesuatu yang menarik. Bahkan lebih menarik daripada semua berita-berita tentang SNSD yang paling baru dari teman-temannya. Sebuah pesan atas nama Park Chanyeol, dengan isi pesan sebuah 'titik'. Iya, titik seperti ini '.' —mengerikan, bukan.

Oke, itu memang khas Park Chanyeol. Lebih tertarik untuk memulai percakapan dengan sebuah titik daripada sekedar mengetikkan kata 'Hai'. Tapi sebenarnya hal ini sudah lebih cukup. Cukup membuatnya teriak-teriak sambil lompat-lompat di atas kasur. Bilang saja Baekhyun berlebihan, itulah Baekhyun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sering berkirim pesan. Hanya saja, biasanya membahas pelajaran. Pekerjaan rumah. Dengan Chanyeol yang meminta—memaksa—Baekhyun memfoto hasil pekerjaan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga memberikannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ya, sepenuh hati yang dilanjutkan dengan merenungi Chanyeol yang memang nampak begitu jelas, memanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk hal yang diinginkannya.

Baekhyun sakit hati tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berhenti, untuk sekedar memenuhi semua keinginan Chanyeol. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak pernah mencoba. Baekhyun sangat-sangat sering mencobanya, tapi lagi-lagi juga yang terjadi, Baekhyun kembali jatuh kepada Chanyeol. Dan kegagalan itu benar-benar membuat pasrah.

Kembali ke saat ini, jari Baekhyun bergerak lincah di atas layar iPhone 5s nya, menjawab pesan Chanyeol. Setelah memastikan terkirm, ia melempar ponselnya itu dengan sembarang ke sebelahnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi, yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun yang menginginkan perjodohan ini? Atau bagaimana Chanyeol yang akan menolaknya dengan alasan Luhan? Shit, memikirkannya membuat kepala Baekhyun berdenyut sakit, dan membuat Baekhyun masuk ke alam mimpinya tanpa sadar. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar—ia memang membuat ponselnya dalam mode getar—menandakan sebuah notif masuk.

.

.

.

Keluarga Park bersama-sama memasuki rumah keluarga Byun. Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park sudah menyambut di ruang tamu. Mereka sama-sama menyapa dengan formal, dan duduk bersama di sofa ruang tamu. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh rumah ini. Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya ia mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Tapi rasa penasaran sepele itu berbuah besar. Karena belum saja salah satu dari orang tua Baekhyun atau orang tuanya membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan, mulutnya justru terbuka dengan tidak sopannya memulai pembicaraan. "Baekhyun di mana?"

"Oh!" Nyonya Byun nampak membulatkan mulutnya sedangkan Nyonya Park mulai tertawa. "Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Belum ada satu menit kau masuk di rumah ini dan kau sudah menginginkan Baekhyun? Tenanglah, Baekhyun tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, sayang."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah hingga telinga, menampar dirinya secara mental. Sialan, bagaimana bisa pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya? Tapi kemudian Tuan Byun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun ada di kamarnya, mungkin masih tidur. Satu jam yang lalu aku dan istriku sudah sampai berdemo di depan kamar Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya, tapi si babi itu memang susah untuk dibangunkan. Kau bisa menyusulnya ke atas, pintu kamar yang berwarna biru."

Pernyataan dari Tuan Byun sudah sangat jelas, tapi hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol menganga. Bahkan Chanyeol mulai curiga apa namja tua di hadapannya itu benar-benar appa Baekhyun. Karena ia baru kali ini menemukan seorang appa menjuluki anaknya sendiri dengan sebutan babi. Yeah, setidaknya lebih baik dirinya yang dipanggil jerapah oleh appa-nya. Ugh.

Menelan rasa gelinya itu bulat-bulat, Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk sopan dan meminta ijin kepada appa-nya untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Appa Chanyeol sendiri malah menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. Dan Chanyeol sukses tersandung di kaki tangga kedua ketika suara appa-nya menggema di ruang tamu. "Ingat, Yeol. Kau belum menikah dengan Baekhyun. Jangan bercinta dulu, tahan nafsumu ya nak."

Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa keluarganya dengan keluarga Baekhyun sebenarnya sama-sama tidak waras.

Memilih mengabaikannya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menaiki tangga. Sekilas ia mendengar appa-nya mulai membahas sesuatu. Sepertinya rencana untuk kedepannya. Atau mungkin bisnis. Entahlah, Chanyeol masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Yang ia pedulikan adalah pintu berwarna biru yang nampak di penglihatannya setelah Chanyeol menaiki kaki tanggga terakhir. Tanpa keraguan, ia melangkah mendekati pintu biru itu, dan mengetuk pintunya pelan sambil memanggil Baekhyun, tidak terlalu keras.

"Baekhyun..."

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun memang tidur. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya. Tapi pada kenyataannya pintunya terkunci. Pfft. Chanyeol mendengus gemas. _Bocah ini entah tidur atau apa, sengaja untuk menghindari malam ini atau bagaimana? Sok punya privasi, pula, _gumam Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Ugh, salahkah orang punya privasi dengan mengunci pintu kamar?

Ia berpikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia mencoba membuka laci yang tersedia di dekat kamar Baekhyun. Mungkin ada kunci cadangan atau semacamnya. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai satu menit dan Chanyeol sudah menemukan sebuah kunci. Di laci paling atas. Semoga saja itu memang kunci cadangan kamar Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia mencoba memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci pintu kamar Baekhyun tersebut. Dan, yeah, pintunya terbuka.

Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk, setelah itu menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Ia sempat melihat kunci asli kamar Baekhyun berada tergantung di paku yang sepertinya sengaja ditancapkan di samping pintu kamar. Begitu ia berbalik, ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya terpaku sesaat. Seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah polos dan imut di atas rata-rata, memeluk guling dengan possesive dan tubuhnya ditutupi selimut hingga sepinggang.

Chanyeol bersumpah, ia tidak tahu Baekhyun bisa menjadi seimut ini.

Mengenyahkan rasa gemasnya pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang. Ia duduk dengan perlahan di pinggiran ranjang, mencoba tidak membangunkan Baekhyun. Tatapannya menjelajah di wajah Baekhyun. Kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan bulu mata lentik menghiasi kelopak mata itu, hidungnya yang berukuran, ehm, standar, pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi, dagunya yang lancip, poni yang menutupi keningnya... Lalu bibir tipisnya yang menggoda untuk dicium. Diam-diam Chanyeol berpikir untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman—dan pikiran itu segera ia lempar sampai jauh. Wow, pervert-kah ia?

Mau dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menarik segala perhatian Chanyeol untuk terus berpusat kepadanya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur, menyingkap poni yang menutupi kening Baekhyun. Namun kemudian yang terjadi adalah tangannya itu justru merambat ke kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup, lalu ke pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah itu, dan tidak tahu bagaimana kini sudah sampai ke bibirnya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut dan pelan, bahkan sampai hampir tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Seperti Baekhyun adalah porselen rapuh yang akan hancur jika ia menyentuhnya sedikit erat.

Tatapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba beralih ke arah iPhone Baekhyun yang tergeletak di sisi kosong bagian ranjang, di samping Baekhyun. Tampak menggiurkan untuk dibuka. Dan ngomong-ngomong, ia teringat satu pesan yang ia kirimkan kepada Baekhyun. Pesan yang sempat ia kirim saat ia berbaring di ranjang rumahnya, setelah mendengar penuturan appa-nya atas rencana malam ini. Dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berpikiran, mungkin di iPhone Baekhyun ada _sesuatu_.

Berterima kasihlah pada rasa penasaran itu, karena tangan kanan Chanyeol yang tadi masih berada di wajah Baekhyun, kini berganti fungsi untuk mengambil iPhone Baekhyun. Ia menekan tombol lock di bagian atas sebelah kanan, dan iPhone Baekhyun-pun menyala. Ia menggeser jarinya di atas layar iPhone Baekhyun, kemudian ia sadar telah melupakan satu hal.

Password.

_Shit_, geram Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia mencoba berpikir, mencari kemungkinan empat angka apa yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengunci iPhone-nya. Tanggal lahir Baekhyun? _Ouch, _ternyata bukan. Gabungan nomor absennya dengan Baekhyun? Hmm, bukan juga—dia memang kegeeran. Mungkin tanggal lahirnya dirinya? Pfft, percaya diri sekali—eh, tunggu. Berhasil. Terbuka. Jadi—?

Wow.

Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin berteriak kegirangan. Eh.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...lagi asik-asiknya malah tbc ya kan ya...  
>(yang ngebuat aja ngerasa pfft slapped)

HEY HEY YUHUUU

Karena suasana hati saya lagi bagus, saya berniat buat ngupdate ini ceritaaaa~

Mungkin chapter depan bakalan end, atau mungkin dua chapter lagi, entahlah.

Jadi jadi dan jadiiiii, gimana nih chapter? Jelek? Bagus? Aneh? Asurd? Gila?-_-

Tolong tulis komentar kalian dalam kotak review please? Heheh, soalnya SOALNYA, kalo review-nya makin banyak, pasti saya bakal lebih cepet buat updet.

Ini juga chap-nya udah saya panjangin, soalnya yang chap kemaren pendek banget kan ya HEHE.

Lagipula yang ngebaca udah banyak banget, masa yang review cuma... yah, dan orangnya juga muter itu itu aja. Yang setia buat review tiap chap, MAKASIH BERAT MUAH SALAM KETJUP DARI SAYA *dihajarmasa*

SOOOOOO, WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?

.

.

_**Answer of Review **_:

**Baby Crong **: Aww iya dumz mereka kan onjoeeeh *jambakrambutbaekyeol/?* Acie Chan ada yang gemes noh kkk~ Yehet makasih yaa :3 Ini udah lanjut yaa

parklili : Yeyy haha(?) Hmm, buat itu, di chap ini kejawab yaa. Maaf kalo misalnya reaksi Baek ga seasik yang kalian bayangkan:" Ini dilanjuut

sogogirl94 : ehmm untuk bener atau gaknya sih saya gatau-_- tapi semoga janganlah :v yaa bisa aja sih ntar kalo mereka pisah terus waktu ketemuan bisa jadi lovey dovey, tapi kalo nggak gimana tuh-,- iyaa kamu kalo review panjang :3 tau tuh si chan, katanya bingung gitu, kampret kan, mungkin memang harus dipelet dulu *sodorinpeletikan* chap ini ada hunhan sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit banget ya ga sih hahaha-,- terpaksa saya rombak ulang ceritanya soalnya pada minta hunhan keke, dan hasilnya aja DIKIT BANGET pfft habisnya saya bingung sih mau diapain ntu HunHan lol.

**Yeollbaekk **: Hmm di sini udah kejawab ya gimana reaksinya Baekhyun. Maap banget kalo mengecewakan huhuhu T.T ini dilanjut yaaa

**JonginDO** : Yeyy haha ini updet lagi nih.-. Yaaaah ditanyain beginian-_- Maap tapi nggak ada hiks, saya ga berani bikin part nc padahal saya suka banget kalo baca yang begituan HAHA *digampar*

**Kim Bo Mi **: Aww dibilang bagus ya Tuhan karya seabsurd ini kkk makasih banget ngahaha:'3 Kekeke, ChanLu di sini kakak-adek yaa huehue.

Guest : Heheheh udah cepet kan updetnya._. Huehe makasiiih

**neli amelia** : Yeyey emang jodoh ga kemana kok:3 Kekeke, tunggu aja dulu, nikmati aja Chan yang emang rada nyebelin wkwks ntar juga kejawab kook ga lama lagiii. Ini udah diupdet yeaa, ga lama kan ya ini?.-.

**Shouda Shikaku** : Yeyy ini juga udah updet lagi wkswks. Ciecie eperiwer-_- Wth kampret moment hahaha xD betewe BETEWE, itu real moment yang saya alamin hahaha (kampret moment in real life jadiin inspirasi fanfic gaapa kali ya wks) Terhempas ke dasar samudra? Ke genteng aja gimana *digampar* Well, emang di sini keluarganya rada rada, edan gitu hahah. Ini udah yaa, makasih semangatnya, cemungudh juga buat kamuh.-.

: Wkwk banyak banget yang ngomong jodoh ga kemana.-. Iyaa jodoh ga kemana kokk, ini udah dilanjut yaaa

**Ririn Cross** : Kasih pelet ikan aja ;_; Biar greget gitu haha *digampar* Chan emang bikin susah wks/? Harus gimana biar dia suka sama Baek *lahyangbikinceritamalahtanya/slapped* Iyawww ini udah lanjuut

Ririn Cross Ngga log-in {(?) -_-} : Ya Tuhan saya ngakak-_- Waktu baca review kamu sebelumnya sih biasa aja, eh begitu yang review ga login ini masuk saya baru nyadar kalo typo wkwk. Chan cinta Chan, Baek sama siapa dong(?) Ngetiknya pelan-pelan aja, ga usah semangat-semangat, gaada yang ngejar kok-_-

**wangjey **: Aww makasihh hohoh. Iyaa gaada sesi bikin sakit hati kok, ini sweet ;_;

shin il kwang : Yahh malah ikutan labil juga ini anak-_- Iyaa saya memang kalo mau publish cerita yang chaptered itu biasanya buat sampe setengah jalan cerita, ntar update nya sekalian sambil ngelanjutin ceritanya. Jadi misalkan nanti chapternya baru sampe dua atau tiga, di file punya saya itu udah the end GITUU. YAY *prokprok* Nah, itu dia biasanya saya juga kadang sebel sama author yang kebanyakan publish fanfic, fanficnya sih bagus banget tapi kalo dibiarin nggantung gitu rasanya...-_- Kkk, well, ini udah updet yaaa

**Yongbekyu **: Aww dibilang menarik astagaastaga makasihhh. Hmm, karakter Baekhyun itu... Yah, intinya ga gampang nangis nangis cuma gegara cinta (tapi ntar liat deh gimana akhirnya HAHA), pokoknya gitulah haha saya aja bingung ngejelasinya gimana-_- Kkk, ini updet yaa.

**Sniaanggrn** : Emang tuh haha, keluarganya gaada yang waras nanti. Keluarganya Baek juga sebelas duabelas ama keluarganya Chan wks.

Syifa Nurqolbiah : Hmm... Yaa baca aja ini ntar sampe end, kan bakal kejawab nanti hoho. Dia kan emang bodo wkwk. Betewe, "...kok chanyeol jdi bodoh yah?smpe gatau dia tuh suka chanyeol/engga?..." Itu ngapa jadi Chan suka ama Chan-_- Chan ama Baek kali ah-,- Typo yang bagus nak/? Heheh, ini udah lanjut yaaa

**Nenehcabill **: Wew review anda banyak :3 Iya Chan sweet sih, tapi abis itu ditinggal gitu aja, bareng Luhan pula-_- Bayangin aja gimana tuh Baek patah hatinya wks, lololol. Kkk, pantengin aja deh yaa. Tapi maap kalo ntar reaksinya Baek ga sebagus yang kamu pikirin :v IYAAA KENAPA HARUS BAEK YANG DIPINDAH KE EXO-M WAEWAEWAE HIKS. Ntar dia makin jauh dari Chan hueeee-_- Ini udah lanjut yaaa.

**KT CB** : Iyaa iyaa, wew terharunya;_; Apa selama itukah saya ngeupdatenya?-_- Iyaa kemaren udah mulai ChanBaek moment, hmm chap ini termasuk ada ga sih heheh-_- KALO AMPE NTU CEO BENERAN MISAHIN, KITA SEMUA HARUS DEMO'-' Sabar sabar, Chan emang nyebelin sii haha. Iyaa iya iya-,- Sungkem dulu aja gimana nih wks.-. Yaelah Baek punya sayaaa *dijambakChan* Ehm oke. Soo ini udah lanjut yaaa semoga memuaskan ajadeh :v

**VAAirin **: Aaaa makasih hehe. Iyaa ini gaakan complicated, tenang aja. Selain ga tega juga saya ga punya banyak waktu buat mikir gimana alur yang complicated hahah-_-

**ShinJiWoo920202** : Kata si Baek dia ga mau nolak perjodohannya soalnya dia bilang kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kalii:'D *hastagBaekhyunteguh/?* Kkk, ini lanjut yaaa.

**KaiSooCouple** : Aww kkk, ini udah lanjut yaaa

**hunniehan** : Kalo ga tbc apaan dong, abc gitu? *digampar* kenapa kenapa kenapa anda unyu sekali-_- Kalo banyak kenapa sih namanya penasaran-,- Betewe dibilang bagus aaaahahaha ini padahal .sekali lololol muucih yaaaaa, whatthe puppyeyesdanjatuhcintadanjatuhtidakbisabangkitlagi sebenernya saya curiga kamu abis kerasukan apa :v Iyaaaw makasih semangatnya mumumu :3 ini udah dilanjut yaww

**septhaca** : Kkk-_- Biarkan HunHan berkarya...dengan sodom-menyodomi (APAINI) *ditendang*

**nur991fah** : Tuh Yeol gua bilang juga apa jangan php kasian kan si Baek-,- sekarang kena omel noh haha(?)

**aireyer** : Aww haha, pengganti kopi nih biar ga ngantuk kkk. Cie baca ini malem-malem hoho. Luuuuuhaaaan saya kangen kamu aww *okesebaiknyalupakan* Aciee kk, ChanBaek emang greget as always :3 Iyaa cemungudh juga buat kamuu, makasih semangatnya heheh.


	5. Crazy Brain and Silly War

.

.

.

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Shit, geram Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia mencoba berpikir, mencari kemungkinan empat angka apa yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengunci iPhone-nya. Tanggal lahir Baekhyun? Ouch, ternyata bukan. Gabungan nomor absennya dengan Baekhyun? Hmm, bukan juga—dia memang kegeeran. Mungkin tanggal lahirnya dirinya? Pfft, percaya diri sekali—eh, tunggu. Berhasil. Terbuka. Jadi—?_

_Wow._

_Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin berteriak kegirangan. Eh._

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

"Baekhyun benar-benar naksir denganku, heh?" Chanyeol terkikik mendengar gumamannya sendiri. Mengulum senyum dengan mati-matian, ia mulai menjelajahi iPhone Baekhyun. Tapi, hey, Baekhyun memiliki banyak social media dan dia tidak mungkin membukanya satu persatu. Jadi ia memilih membuka notif, tapi isinya... tentang SNSD. _Hanya SNSD_.

Merasa tak ada yang menarik, ia membuka galeri. Dan, astaga, isinya sampai tiga ribu foto? Ya Tuhan, melihat jumlahnya saja sudah membuatnya nyaris memutar bola matanya malas dan hampir menekan tombol tengah di sisi bawah iPhone yang akan membawanya pada menu awal, karena di bagian atas-atas galeri banyak sekali foto selfie Baekhyun. Tapi, hampir. Hampir menutup galeri kalau saja ia tidak menemukan sebuah folder foto tanpa nama.

Penasaran, Chanyeol membuka folder tersebut, dan sukses membuatnya membuka matanya lebar, seolah matanya akan segera terlepas dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya membeku, nyaris menjerit kegirangan entah kenapa melihat isi folder itu. Ia pikir semua yang Baekhyun rasakan itu sekedar cinta monyet yang akan terlupakan nantinya. Tapi ini... sepertinya berbeda.

Ya. Berbeda. Lihat saja foto-foto di dalam folder itu. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali, foto dengan objek dirinya. Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Banyak macam pose dirinya, yang diambil tanpa ia ketahui, dan yang jelas itu pasti difoto oleh Baekhyun. Candid. Ia yang sedang tersenyum, ia yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran, ia yang sedang tertawa, ia yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia yang melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, ia yang sedang makan, ia yang sedang membaca buku, ia yang sedang bermain ponsel, ia yang sedang membuang sampah, ia yang sedang minum, ia yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatu, ia yang sedang menggendong tas, ia yang sedang memutar pensil di tangannya, ia yang—

Banyak lagi.

Tangan Chanyeol bahkan bergetar tanpa alasan. Mungkin terlalu terkejut. Hingga akhirnya ia mengembalikan iPhone tersebut dalam menu awal, lalu menguncinya dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Tepat saat itu, Baekhyun menggeliat lalu melenguh pelan, kemudian matanya terbuka pelan-pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan pada kerjapan yang ketujuh ia sukses menjerit.

"ASTAGA MIMPI APA AKU SAMPAI BERTEMU TIANG LISTRIK BERMUKA—oh, hai Chanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung tenang begitu mendadak hiperbolis. Chanyeol menganga melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang, ewh, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Hei, Baekhyun, berniat untuk membuka pesan dariku?"

Sambil mengerutkan kening bingung—sepertinya dia masih lupa apa yang sedang terjadi, ia membuka iPhone-nya, lalu menggerakkan jarinya lincah di atas layar iPhone-nya. Membuka bagian pesan, lalu membuka chat Chanyeol yang berada di nomer ketiga, dan ia membeku di tempat. Langsung begitu saja, semua hal-hal yang tadi ia lupakan kini mengalir begitu deras di dalam otaknya. Sampai-sampai otaknya berdenyut seketika.

_Besan, keluarga Park, appa, eomma, sekolah, beasiswa..._

Lalu seperti pesan dari Chanyeol—

'_**Kita dijodohkan.'**_

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, ketukan dari pintu kamarnya terdengar. "Baekhyun sayang, Chanyeol, ayo turun. Makan malam dulu."

"Ne, eomma"  
>"Ne, eommonim."<p>

Setelah menjawab panggilan dari eomma Baekhyun dengan hampir bebarengan, Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya, meninggalkan kasurnya yang berantakan karena habis ditiduri. Dengan hening, Chanyeol mengekor di belakang. Sampai tidak tahu bagaimana, tanpa kesadaran, tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur untuk menggandeng tangan kiri Baekhyun yang terjuntai di sampingnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menoleh kaget ke arahnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, tapi bahkan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi yang terjadi justru Chanyeol yang mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Baekhyun, dan melangkah mendahului Baekhyun sambil menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

Benar. Chanyeol pikir, ia sudah gila.

Mereka melangkah bersama menuruni tangga. Dan dari tangga itu, mereka berdua sama-sama melihat kedua orang tua itu sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Semuanya menyambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis, tapi tidak lama karena sebuah suara yang terdengar. "Wah wah wah, lihat tangan Chanyeol. Bahkan sudah berani menggandeng Baekhyun, aw! Mereka benar-benar serasi."

Sumpah, Chanyeol tidak menyangka, Tuan Byun bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Chanyeol saja tidak percaya, apalagi Baekhyun yang sudah sejak jaman bayi sampai sebesar ini tinggal serumah dengannya. Appa-nya memang berlebihan, tapi Baekhyun baru kali ini mengetahui appa-nya benar-benar sudah diambang, uhm, kegilaan.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, Chanyeol bahkan tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Justru yang ada malah Chanyeol yang kembali menarik lembut Baekhyun untuk duduk di dua kursi tersisa—dan entah kebetulan atau tidak itu bersebelahan. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menurut, tidak berniat memprotes sedikitpun.

Tema makan malam itu adalah steak dan spaghetti. Minumannya adalah milkshake dengan berbagai rasa. Chanyeol mengambil steak tanpa sadar diri jika ia tidak cocok dengan daging, dan milkshake chocolate lebih dahulu, dan setelah itu Baekhyun memilih spaghetti dengan sedikit ragu, lalu tentu saja milkshake strawberry. Untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Byun serta Tuan dan Nyonya Park, tidak ada yang peduli mereka mengambil menu apa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu, siapa yang memulai, sampai pada akhirnya mereka saling menyuapi—astaga.

Yang terjadi akhirnya adalah perut Chanyeol penuh dengan spaghetti, dan perut Baekhyun penuh dengan steak. Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti dalam dunianya sendiri, padahal status mereka saja masih buram. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari—benar-benar tidak menyadari—Tuan dan Nyonya Byun juga Park, menatap kelakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ini lebih dari sekedar mengejutkan.

Baekhyun menunduk tanpa harus tahu akan berbuat apa, sedangkan Chanyeol merenung di tempat. _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku._ Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sadar jika insiden suap-menyuapi itu dimulai oleh dirinya sendiri. _"Baek, kau mau coba steak?"_

_Sudah sejelas itu, Chanyeol. Kau masih mau mengelak lagi atas perasaanmu?_

Chanyeol merasa tertampar dalam mental.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu kamar yang masuk ke retina-nya. Tapi kemudian ia terlonjak, sangat terkejut mendapati suatu tiang listrik mempunyai wajah mampir di kamarnya—oh, baiklah, ia benar-benar baru menyadari kalau itu Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti dadanya menghangat begitu melihat wajah crush-mu ketika bangun tidur. _Bagaimana rasanya jika ia mendapati wajah Chanyeol setiap ia bangun tidur?_

Berhenti ngelantur, Byun Baek.

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman, dan setelah itu ia membuka mulutnya. "Hei, Baekhyun, berniat untuk membuka bbm dariku?" Eh? Memang ada apa? Sungguh, pikirannya saat ini seperti berkabut, blur. Tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi, mungkin efek bangun tidur. Tapi kemudian ia memilih untuk menyambar iPhone yang tergeletak manis di sampingnya, segera membuka aplikasi bbm dan membuka chat Chanyeol.

Ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Semuanya nampak jelas begitu saja. Ia ingat segalanya sekarang. Mulai dari besan, keluarga Park, sekolah, beasiswa... tapi bukan di sana permasalahannya. Itu bukan apa-apa, meskipun itu prioritas utama alasan dari Baekhyun melakukan _hal ini_. Ya, masalahnya hanyalah; dijodohkan.

Seperti yang Chanyeol bilang dalam pesannya. _**'Kita dijodohkan.'**_

Ia mencoba bersiap mendengar segala penolakan dari Chanyeol. Tapi berpikir bahwa ia tak cukup kuat untuk mendengarnya, maka Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengelak. Baru saja ia membuka mulut dan hendak berbicara, namun sebuah ketukan pintu dan panggilan untuk makan malam dari eomma-nya mendahului. Mereka menjawab hampir bebarengan.

Setelah itu Baekhyun memilih bangkit, hendak keluar kamar dan menyusul ke ruang makan. Ia menyadari Chanyeol mengekorinya dari belakang, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol menarik tangan kirinya ke dalam sebuah genggaman. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa genggamannya terasa sangat pas. Entah dirinya yang berlebihan karena digandeng oleh crush-nya, atau memang itulah kenyataannya. Jari lentiknya—ia benar-benar jengah dengan dirinya yang memiliki sisi perempuan pfft—memenuhi ruas-ruas jari Chanyeol, telapak tangan mereka bersatu, menempel manis. Ini benar-benar pas, dan Baekhyun berpikir tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini—

—sampai sebuah kenyataan pahit menubruknya. Ya, ini menyenangkan. Ya, ini memabukkan, membahagiakan, menggembirakan, mengharukan, apapun. Salah satu hal yang ia impikan. Terjadi begitu saja, bahkan Chanyeol yang memulai. Semua tampak indah kalau saja ia lupa; Chanyeol telah mempunyai Luhan.

Di ruang makan sudah terdapat orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Park Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke arah meja makan, dan mendapati banyak menu di sana. Tapi ia hanya fokus dengan steak dan juga milkshake strawberry—menu favoritnya ngomong-ngomong—dan membuatnya hampir melangkah menerjang meja makan kalau saja tidak ada sebuah suara menginterupsi. ""Wah wah wah, lihat tangan Chanyeol. Bahkan sudah berani menggandeng Baekhyun, aw! Mereka benar-benar serasi."

Ugh, dammit. Kalau saja itu bukan appa-nya, mungkin ia sudah mencekiknya sampai mati saking malunya. Lagipula, sejak kapan appa-nya bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu, cih. Lalu, ini pula—ia melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam Chanyeol. SUDAH TAHU DISINDIR KENAPA MASIH DIGENGGAM JUGAAA?

Sumpah, siapapun yang mau membunuh Baekhyun, tolong lakukan sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar merasa ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Demi Tuhan, ia dikelilingi orang idiot—tolong berkaca Byun. Jangan sampai wajahnya memerah sialan seperti gadis, ck. Dan Chanyeol, kini lagi-lagi menariknya untuk duduk di dua kursi tersisa yang sialnya—atau untungnya? —bersebelahan.

Baekhyun hendak mengambil sepiring steak yang ada, tapi Chanyeol malah mengambilnya lebih dulu. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, toh masih ada sepiring steak lainnya. Meskipun ia juga heran sendiri karena ia tahu pasti, Chanyeol tidak cocok dengan daging. Tapi ia juga terlalu malas untuk mengurusi hal bodoh semacam itu. Dan yang seharusnya, Baekhyun hendak mengambil sepiring steak lainnya, tapi entah ada kecelakaan apa di otaknya sampai-sampai yang ia ambil justru sepiring spaghetti.

Merasa hampir gila, Baekhyun hampir menyumpit spaghetti-nya dan memilih makan seadanya sampai sebuah suara menahan pergerakannya. Sukses membuatnya membeku, tak menyangka yang seperti ini akan terjadi. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dengan sodoran garpu yang terdapat potongan daging steak di sana. "Baek, kau mau coba steak?"

Ajakan untuk saling menyuapi?

Bahkan Baekhyun lupa bagaimana ia membalasnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya justru Baekhyun yang juga menyodorkan sumpitan spaghetti ke arah Chanyeol, dan yeah, mereka saling menyuapi. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara jantungnya sudah berdegup tak karuan. Di satu sisi merasa bahagia, di satu sisi juga kecewa merasa dipermainkan. Chanyeol selalu, SELALU menunjukkan sikap seolah-olah ia juga menyukai Baekhyun, melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merasa berharap, berlaku solah-olah ia diciptakan untuk Baekhyun. Yang kadang membuat Baekhyun melupakan satu fakta jika Chanyeol mempunyai namjachingu-nya sendiri, Luhan.

Maksudnya, untuk apa berlaku semanis itu kalau sudah jelas-jelas ia mempunyai kekasih? Atau sengajakah membuat Baekhyun merasa berharap, lalu kemudian akan dijatuhkan dengan seenak jidatnya dan membuatnya patah hati? Ingin membunuh Baekhyun secara mental? Tapi yang lebih Baekhyun benci itu, sudah tahu jika Chanyeol nampak tidak akan menyukainya, seharusnya ia juga tidak boleh berharap, tapi kenapa ia juga tidak kuasa untuk sekedar menolak segala sikap manis Chanyeol? Kenapa ia seolah-olah mengikuti jalan cerita Chanyeol?

Baekhyun memikirkan hal itu sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa makanan mereka sudah sama-sama habis dan baru tersadar saat ia tiba-tiba sudah sampai di kamarnya. Bersama Chanyeol. Tidak sadar bahwa ia sendiri yang meminta ijin untuk kembali ke kamar. Kalau Chanyeol, ya hanya mengikuti. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba merilekskan diri dan bermasa bodoh.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat ijin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini menaiki tangga bersama—kali ini tidak bergandengan—dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ini tidak disangka dan sangat mengejutkan, Chanyeol berpikir apa mungkin sudah waktunya untuk menerima seorang Byun Baekhyun sebagai namja pendamping hidupnya.

Baekhyun masuk kamar setelah Chanyeol, jadi ia yang menutup pintunya. Begitu berbalik, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya meniduri kasur berukuran king size-nya. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol dengan posisi berbaring menelungkup, mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan Galaxy S5 miliknya lalu berselancar ke dunia maya dengan ponselnya itu. Baekhyun mendengus. "Seenak jidatmu saja kau, tuan muda, meniduri ranjangku."

Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Sekilas ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi, tepat di hadapan ranjang Baekhyun. Pukul setengah sembilan malam. Wow, sudah malam juga ternyata. Ia melirik Chanyeol, dan secara kebetulan Chanyeol juga sedang melirik ke arahnya. "Sesukaku saja ingin berbaring di ranjangmu atau tidak. Toh kenyataannya kau berada di bawah kendaliku."

"Kau tahu, Yeol?" Gumam Baekhyun, lalu mengambil iPhone-nya dan memilih memainkan game yang ada di iPhone miliknya. Alih-alih bermain, itu semua justru berfungsi untuk menutupi kegundahannya. "Aku bisa menolak perjodohan itu kalau kau mau. Aku akan berpacaran dengan seluruh buku pelajaran dan gadget milikku, sedangkan kau bisa kembali bermesra-mesraan bersama Luhan seperti tadi."

Seketika suasana hening. Baekhyun mencoba melirik untuk mengetahui apa Chanyeol masih di sana atau tidak, dan tatapannya lagi-lagi bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang kini sudah sepenuhnya menatap dirinya, meskipun masih berbaring terbalik. Galaxy S5-nya sudah berada di dekat bantal, kini tak tersentuh sama sekali. "Byun Baekhyun."

Perasaan Baekhyun saja atau Chanyeol yang memang tidak suka jika ia mengungkit-ungkit sesuatu tentang Luhan. Nada bicaranya bahkan juga mendingin, dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergidik sendiri. "Dengar. Aku mungkin tidak pernah berkata iya untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawab tidak. Jangan bawa-bawa nama orang lain."

"Tapi—" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "—Luhan memang—"

"—pacarku?" Potong Chanyeol, sarat akan geram. Baekhyun mengangguk lamat-lamat. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun percaya rumor itu... tapi, ah sudahlah. Biarkan saja Baekhyun berpikir dengan presepsi-nya itu. Daripada membahas rumornya, ia lebih senang untuk mengerjai Baekhyun. "Hei, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menoleh, dan Chanyeol juga menoleh. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai masing-masing dari mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas lawan tatapannya. Dengan seringai, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. Diam-diam mengulum senyum melihat Baekhyun yang gugup setengah mati itu. Dan Baekhyun semakin shock karena, ayolah, bagaimana dengan secepat itu, mood Chanyeol bisa berubah? "Aku senang melihat wajah-wajahku tinggal di dalam galerimu."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol tidak mencoba untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun, dan malah mulai memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk guling milik Baekhyun. Diam-diam masih merasa ngantuk karena efek kelelahan. Tapi matanya tidak terpejam lama, karena Baekhyun sudah bertindak lebih dahulu. "PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN, KAU MEMBAJAK PONSELKU, HAH?!"

Perang lempar bantal-guling-selimut itu-pun tidak dapat terhindari. Ketika Chanyeol hendak menghindar setelah berhasil membuka matanya lagi, sebuah bantal sudah lebih dulu menghantamnya keras, bertubi-tubi sampai ia menggelundung jatuh ke lantai. Merasa kesal, ia juga membalas lemparan Baekhyun menggunakan guling yang tadi masih di dalam pelukannya. "HEY, KENAPA MELEMPARKU, HAH?"

Mereka tidak peduli jika suara teriakan itu terdengar hingga penjuru rumah. Padahal mereka sebenarnya tidak perlu teriak karena jarak mereka juga tidak jauh-jauh. Chanyeol menyalahkan itu atas Baekhyun karena Baekhyun yang pertama kali berteriak. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun, ia makin gencar melempari Chanyeol dengan atribut tempat tidurnya itu. "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBUKA PASSWORD-NYA! LANCANG JUGA KAU, DASAR!"

"SALAHMU SENDIRI MENGGUNAKAN TANGGAL ULANG TAHUN-KU SEBAGAI PASSWORD IPHONE-MU!" Tangan Baekhyun yang tadi hendak melempar Chanyeol lagi dengan bantal, kini terhenti begitu saja. Melayang di udara. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang bantal itu dengan lemah, melenguh pasrah. Baiklah, itu juga salahnya yang menggunakan password seperti itu. Mungkin ia yang terlalu terobsesi dengan Chan—stop, itu terdengar seperti Baekhyun itu yeoja-yeoja menggelikan. _Padahal dia kan namja_.

Mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah ketahuan. Galerinya, password iPhone-nya, lalu apalagi? Hhh... Baekhyun tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol atas segala perasaannya—ia sudah bertekad ketika menyadari perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Namun semua itu dirusak begitu saja, dibocorkan begitu saja dengan sangat-sangat memalukan oleh sesuatu yang disebut ketidaksengajaan. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ketidaksengajaan itu bersumber sendiri darinya. Grr, Baekhyun merasa urat malunya terputus tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja tentang yang tadi itu—"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...tbc-nya nggak pas banget duh...

HELLOOO SEMUANYAHH

Saya balik lagi buat update cerita inih hoho.

Bentar lagiiiiiii udah endddd kekeke.

Jangan paksa saya buat manjangin cerita ini, otak saya ga kuat-_-

Gimana nih chap yang ini? Jelek banget ya ga sih-,-

Makin absurdddd *tendang*

Hmm, tapi tetep saya menanti review dari kalian semua yaa hehe.

Oh ya, BETEWE BETEWE, saya nge-publish fanfic chaptered baru (dan yakin aja ga panjang-panjang amat), judulnya '有一个地方 There Is a Place'. Romance humor kok genre-nya, tenang aja-_- Meskipun judulnya keliatan kayak fanfic mellow lol. Saya ga sanggup bikin yang sedih-sedih (buat saat ini), dan itu pairingnya ChanBaek~~~

Yang berminat, baca sama kasih review di fanfic itu ya hehehe. Makin bagus lagi kalo kasih fav/follow-nya wkwk. *PROMOSI*

Dan buat yang chap iniiiii,

WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?

.

.

_**Thank you for reviews, sorry I can't answer it now. (because my signal.. pfft.)**_

**Kim Bo Mi **; ; **hunniehan** ; **Nenehcabill** ; **sogogirl94** ; ; **Sniaanggrn** ; **Shouda Shikaku** ; jongindo ; **septhaca** ; Syifa Nurqolbiah ; **ChanBaekLuv** ; **rachel suliss** ; ; **KaiSooCouple** ; Guest ; **ShinJiWoo920202** ; **aireyer** ; **park sehan** ; chanbaeg ; **nur991fah** ; chanchanhwang ; **BaekXoLove614** ; **Babies BYUN** ; **Jung Ri Young** ; **aquariusbaby06**

**.**

**.**

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada dua pertanyaan yang sempet saya inget dari semua reviewer di atas/?

**Q : Jadi password iPhone 5s-nya Baekhyun itu tanggal lahirnya Chanyeol ya?**

_**A : Saya ga nyangka masih ada yang gangerti wkwk *digampar* jadi jawabannya, iya, passwordnya Baekhyun itu tanggal lahirnya Chanyeol :)**_

**Q : Author namanya siapa? Umurnya berapa? Mian tanya-tanya, daripada manggil 'author'**

_**A : Sebenernya sih saya fine fine aja ya dipanggil 'author' hehe, soalnya kalo misalnya pake nama saya, ntar takutnya ada temen saya yang mergokin kalo saya bisa bikin fanfic/? Tapi daripada ga dijawab, kasihan, yaaa saya jawab aja ya. Tapi ga sesuai real-nya nanti, wkwk. Nama sih, panggil aja Miho (nama Jepang saya loh /gaadayangtanya). Umur...intinya masih belasan lah. Kalo saya sebut umurnya ntar saya didamprat lagi gegara masih muda udah nggak-nggak aja (APAINI /slapped)**_

Gitu aja sih ya hehe._.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
>baekfrappe.<p> 


	6. The Truth and Something

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :  
><strong>__Mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah ketahuan. Galerinya, password iPhone-nya, lalu apalagi? Hhh... Baekhyun tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol atas segala perasaannya—ia sudah bertekad ketika menyadari perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Namun semua itu dirusak begitu saja, dibocorkan begitu saja dengan sangat-sangat memalukan oleh sesuatu yang disebut ketidaksengajaan. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ketidaksengajaan itu bersumber sendiri darinya. Grr, Baekhyun merasa urat malunya terputus tiba-tiba._

"_Baiklah, lupakan saja tentang yang tadi itu—"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

"—apa? Kau meminta aku melupakannya begitu saja setelah sudah sejelas ini? Hey, tidak bisa begitu! Kau pikir ini semua main-main—" Chanyeol menghela nafas, tiba-tiba lelah sendiri dengan hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun sendiri, menundukkan kepalanya. Melangkah terseok ke ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana sambil menyambar iPhone-nya, setelah kembali berucap. "Sudahlah, Yeol. Hentikan."

Chanyeol memilih menyerah, lalu ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun lagi. Matanya mulai terpejam perlahan, karena efek mengantuk dan lelah. Ya tentu saja karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam. Baekhyun masih asyik membalas notif-notif di ponselnya sampai ia merasakan keheningan tak wajar. Mencoba melirik, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur pulas. Dan kegiatan meliriknya itu berubah menjadi menatap, langsung. Juga lama.

Tapi setelah itu pintu kamarnya diketuk, dan terbuka dari luar. Ia mendapati eomma-nya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sayang, di mana Chanyeol?" Tanya eomma-nya. Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah sampingnya. "Dia tertidur. Kenapa memangnya?" Eomma-nya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Tadi niatannya, Tuan dan Nyonya Park hendak pulang. Tapi melihat Chanyeol tertidur seperti ini... yah, mungkin Chanyeol bisa menginap di sini. Lagipula tak masalah karena dia dan kau akan kuijinkan libur."

"Ah... Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol kembali. Seperti tidak bosan, dan kenyataannya memang tidak. Menatap wajah Chanyeol itu, sudah cukup membuat detak jantungnya menggila, bahkan ketika Chanyeol tidur-pun. Tapi ia suka detak jantungnya yang menggila itu. Meskipun terkadang ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya lebih jauh dan memutus apapun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang.

Keasyikan menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa eomma-nya masih berada di ambang pintu. Dan ia sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika eomma-nya—yang dia pikir sudah pergi—berbicara tiba-tiba. "Kuharap kau bisa semakin dekat dengannya, dan kau tidak akan sakit hati pada akhirnya, Baekhyun. Semoga keputusan ini tidak salah sama sekali. Lagipula sepertinya kalian sudah cukup akrab, teriakan kalian terdengar sampai bawah tadi, hahaha. Kalau begitu, selamat malam sayang, eomma menyayangimu. Jaljayo."

Ucapan eomma-nya membuat Baekhyun merenung sesaat. Tapi ia segera memutuskannya sebelum eomma-nya mencurigainya. Ia tersenyum seadanya ke arah eommanya dan balas menjawab ucapan eomma-nya. "Ya, aku harap begitu. Selamat malam juga, eomma. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk kembali berbicara. Sukses membuat eomma-nya mematung tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, karena tubuh eomma-nya tertutup di balik pintu kamar. "Aku juga berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengecewakan siapapun... Tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih, aku harus bagaimana? Eomma... aku mencintainya, jauh sebelum perjodohan ini terjadi."

Tapi kemudian eomma-nya hanya menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa memberi komentar, dan Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia tahu eomma-nya memberikan ia waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir. Jadi, ia memilih kembali menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur itu. Menatapnya dalam keheningan, dan Baekhyun merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat, menghantam tepat di ulu hatinya.

Bisakah kau merasakan bagaimana rasa ingin mencintai dan ingin memiliki itu terpendam begitu saja di dalam hati, tidak lagi membutuhkan jawaban tetapi terasa sangat menyakitkan?

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Segala rasa sesak yang membanjiri otak dan hatinya, Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol lebih lama. Karena dari itu, demi mencegah air mata sialannya mengalir percuma begitu saja hanya untuk hal tolol ini—juga Baekhyun tidak sudi menjadi terlalu lemah, Baekhyun memilih bangkit untuk pergi. Mungkin ia akan memilih tidur di kamar tamu yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya saja.

Hanya saja, semua itu tertahan ketika pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dicengkram lemah oleh sebuah tangan. Mendesah lelah, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati mata sayu khas bangun tidur milik Chanyeol itu memandang tepat ke arahnya. Entah marah, sedih, jengkel atau lelah, Baekhyun merasa ingin menghajar Chanyeol sekarang juga. Oh my fucking God. "Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara Chanyeol yang serak dan dalam itu hampir, hampir membuat Baekhyun luluh di tempat dan membuat Baekhyun berhasrat untuk berteriak di hadapan Chanyeol bahwa ia ingin pergi karena tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakit hatinya dan rasa cintanya kepada Chanyeol. Alih-alih mengetusinya, Baekhyun malah menjawabnya dengan sesabar mungkin. "Ke kamar sebelah. Orang tua-mu sudah pulang. Tadinya mereka ingin menyuruhmu pulang, tapi karena kau ketiduran, kau dibiarkan menginap di sini. Oh, dan mereka akan memberikan surat ijinmu untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Sekarang, karena kita tidak akan sekamar, makanya aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja."

Penjelasan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengangguk paham, namun sedetik kemudian ia terdiam begitu saja. Menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat, tapi bibirnya hanya terkatup rapat, nampak tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam, Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol lagi, tetapi sebuah suara dari Chanyeol lagi-lagi menahan kepergiannya. "Jangan pergi, Baek."

Langkah Baekhyun memang berhenti, tetapi membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama sampai Baekhyun berbalik lagi untuk menatap Chanyeol. Pikirannya melayang-layang, kenapa Chanyeol menahannya terus menerus? Tidakkah cukup untuknya karena telah membuatnya menderita terus-menerus, bahkan setelah ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya? Atau ini balasan karena mungkin saja, Chanyeol tidak suka jika Baekhyun mencintainya? Tapi jika Chanyeol tidak suka, memangnya kenapa? Toh yang terpenting juga Baekhyun tidak nampak menuntutnya seperti orang mengidap obsesi berlebihan. Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Lalu kau memintaku di sini, begitu? Tentu saja tidak bisa... Dan tidak ada alasan untuk ukuran ranjang yang bisa menampung tubuh kita berdua—karena memang ranjangnya berukuran king size."

"Tapi—"

"Atau kau ingin tidur di kamar tamu saja? Aku bisa membereskannya untukmu, jika kau tidak ingin tidur di kamarku." Potong Baekhyun cepat, dan Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Jengah akan Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan malam langka ini bersama Baekhyun. Tak peduli akan menjadi canggung nantinya, atau mereka justru langsung menuju alam mimpi. Chanyeol tidak peduli, yang terpenting baginya adalah bagaimana ia bisa satu kamar bersama Baekhyun. Apapun alasannya, yang penting ia harus bersama Baekhyun. _Dan hal ini membuat Chanyeol berpikir, bahwa ia mungkin memang sudah jatuh di dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun_. "Aku ingin tidur di sini..."

"Oh, kalau be—"

"—tapi bersamamu."

"H-hah?" Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Semua rasa di hatinya, kini benar-benar terasa tidak dapat terdefinisikan. Ia bahagia, tapi ia tidak boleh. Ia ingin berharap, tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin marah, tapi tidak mampu. Ingin sedih, tapi ia ragu. Semua ini tidak boleh terjadi. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya menginginkan hal itu. Ini harus segera diselesaikan, sebelum semuanya terlanjur dan sebelum Baekhyun mulai terhanyut akan perasaannya sendiri. "Apa kau gila? Tentu saja tidak boleh, bodoh. Kau itu sudah punya Luhan dan kau masih ingin tidur sekamar denganku? Aku tahu kita telah bertunangan—ya Tuhan ini benar-benar gila—tapi tetap saja, kau tidak mencintaiku dan kau milik Luhan. Jadi, biarkan aku tidur di kamar tamu. Dan, Chanyeol—"

Sebelum Chanyeol hendak protes, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya, melanjutkan perkataannya. "—berhenti membuatku berharap seperti orang tolol, please?"

Baekhyun ingin berbalik lagi, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya kembali tertahan ketika matanya menangkap pancaran mata Chanyeol. Mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan—Baekhyun tidak bermaksud percaya diri tetapi ia benar-benar bisa merasakannya—perasaan sakit hati. Teramat sangat, jika dilihat dari raut wajah Chanyeol. Tapi, untuk apa Baekhyun merasa sakit hati? Dan, ugh, tiba-tiba Baekhyun sendiri merasa tak enak hati melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Hanya saja tak lama kemudian, senyuman pahit tersungging di bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang aku dengan Luhan, ya..." Gumam Chanyeol. Kepalanya menoleh, dan matanya menerawang ke arah jendela kamar yang gordennya sedikit tersibak. Hatinya terasa bimbang tiba-tiba, dan Chanyeol sendiri merasa tidak pernah sebingung ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini sudah saatnya untuk memberitahu Baekhyun jika semua pemikiran Baekhyun itu tidaklah benar?

"Chanyeol, kalau kau tak kunjung bicara lagi, aku sebaiknya per—"

"—bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa pemikiranmu itu salah?" Potong Chanyeol, kembali menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun sedalam-dalamnya. Baekhyun nampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dan mulutnya tergerak untuk berbicara. Tapi sebelum suara Baekhyun keluar dari tenggorokannya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi memotongnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau percaya denganku, atau memilih percaya pada gosip yang ada. Dengar baik-baik, dan jangan menyela. Aku—adalah dongsaeng kandung Luhan."

"Oh, dongsaeng?" Tanya Baekhyun, matanya sedikit menyipit untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Jadi—tunggu! Bukankah Luhan anak dari—jadi kau anak pemilik sekolah dan, oh Tuhan!" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, merasa aneh sendiri dengan dirinya yang sudah mendengar fakta—dan semoga itu benar. Bahkan cara bicaranya sudah sangat berantakan. "Tapi, kau dan Luhan sangat—ugh, mesra, kalau kau mau tahu." Gumam Baekhyun kemudian, yang sayangnya dapat didengar jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Mesra? Ahh, kau cemburu?"

"A-apa? Ten-tentu saja ak-aku—aish, AKU TIDAK—"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, terserah kau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi Luhan sudah punya kekasih. Oh Sehun, temanmu itu." Potong Chanyeol lagi, diam-diam mengulum senyum menatap Baekhyun yang nampak gelagapan di hadapannya. Sempat Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun yang mengutuk-ngutuk Sehun karena berpikir Sehun sengaja merahasiakan hal ini. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu benar-benar menggemaskan untuknya, tapi kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun kembali serius. "Tapi, apa benar kau anak dari pemilik sekolah kita? Jadi, Tuan Park tadi adalah pemilik sekolah kita?"

Chanyeol menyipit mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Kau... Memangnya, kau tidak tahu bagaimana wajah pemilik sekolah kita sampai-sampai kau bingung seperti ini? Astaga, kukira kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini anak pemilik sekolah setelah kau melihat appa-ku. Tapi ternyata, ck."

Baekhyun hanya menyengir malu dengan jari yang bertaut di balik punggungnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol bangkit, dan ia pikir Chanyeol hendak pergi entah kemana, mungkin mengambil minum di dapur atau sekedar akan ke kamar mandi. Tapi kemudian ia tersentak saat Chanyeol melangkah ke arahnya dengan cepat, dan sebelum ia menghindar, tangan Chanyeol lebih dulu terulur sehingga tubuh mungilnya terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, wajah mereka tetap bertatap-tatapan, dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar manis di pinggang Baekhyun. Saking terkejutnya, Baekhyun bahkan hampir mengeluarkan jurus hapkido-nya untuk melempar Chanyeol, alih-alih merasakan malu yang teramat sangat. "He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Memelukmu?" Bisik Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin sekali memundurkan wajahnya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya dekapan erat Chanyeol tidak dapat membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai pada akhirnya, dahi mereka bersentuhan dan Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Baekhyun, bisakah aku menghentikan sandiwara yang kubuat sendiri? Membuatmu cemburu atas Luhan hyung, dan semua sandiwara lainnya. Dengar, Baekhyun, aku—mencintaimu..."

Dan bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, tepat dengan air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir setetes. Baekhyun dalam hati memaki air mata sialannya yang keluar di saat-saat bodoh seperti ini—karena kalau diingat-ingat ia sama sekali tidak menangisi Chanyeol ketika tahu gosip antara Chanyeol dan Luhan—alih-alih merasakan malu dan bahagia di saat yang sama. Tubuhnya meremang, dan ia merasakan beribu kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya dengan bibir Chanyeol yang menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya. Dengan reflek, ia perlahan membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol sama lembutnya, dan suara kecipak antar bibir itu terdengar perlahan, pelan.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Jadi—Canyeol mencintainya juga? Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Setidaknya untuk kali ini, Baekhyun bisa mempercayai kata-kata Chanyeol, bukan?

Sampai beberapa lamanya, kemudian tangan Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol erat, menandakan pasokan oksigennya yang mulai menipis. Beruntung Chanyeol menangkap sinyal Baekhyun, dan ia melepaskan ciumannya. Namun dahi mereka tetap bersentuhan, sehingga mereka saling menatap dengan jarak yang teramat dekat. Bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak itu terbuka kecil, terengah-engah. Chanyeol hendak menyambar bibir itu kembali sampai ia menyadari jejak setetes air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, kau menangis?"

Baekhyun masih terengah-engah tanpa menjawab, dan Chanyeol merasa tidak butuh jawaban lagi. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata itu, hingga Chanyeol baru menyadari semburat merah tipis yang hadir di pipi Baekhyun. Teramat tipis, pantas saja ia tidak begitu melihatnya. Oh, Baekhyun merasa malu? "Baekhyun, kau manis sekali..."

Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang masih berada di pipi Baekhyun, kini ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri masih menundukkan wajahnya efek kelelahan, yang kali ini nafasnya sudah lebih tenang, lebih teratur. "Oh, ya. Baekhyun, kau tidak berniat untuk—err, setidaknya menjawab pengakuanku tadi?"

Dengan sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya, Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, lalu tangannya mendarat di puncak kepala Chanyeol. Menggeplaknya dengan _penuh akan rasa sayang_. "Memangnya sudah sampai sejelas ini, dan kau masih butuh jawaban?"

"Akan lebih senang jika aku mendengar langsung dari bibirmu." Elak Chanyeol. Tersenyum lebar, alih-alih menyeringai. Baekhyun mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Aku membencimu."

"Aww, romantis sekali." Gumam Chanyeol sarkatis, lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu terjatuh di atas ranjang. Sebelum Baekhyun hendak bangkit, tubuh Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menindih Baekhyun, memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun dalam kungkungannya. "Sebelum aku merubah pikiranmu untuk menyetubuhimu sekarang juga, lebih baik kau mengatakannya."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah sampai telinga, entah menahan malu atau marah, tapi kemudian tangan Baekhyun langsung bekerja dengan baik. Mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dengan keras berulang kali sampai Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan di atasnya dan ganti menyiksa Baekhyun dengan menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun. Dengan berguling-guling di atas kasur, mereka sama-sama teriak, juga tertawa dan saling melempar kata-kata kasar serta ancaman, sampai akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka dan mereka mendapati orang tua Baekhyun yang menatap shock ke arah ranjang.

"Astaga." Gumam appa Baekhyun, dan eomma Baekhyun menganga lebar. "Ini pasti akan berjalan dengan _sangat panas_, bukankah begitu?" Ujar eomma Baekhyun sambil terikikik nista. Dan kini justru Chanyeol yang merasa wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinga, karena memang posisinya saat ini berada di atas Baekhyun sehingga, yeah, bagi orang tua Baekhyun ia nampak seperti akan memperkosa anaknya itu. Apalagi ranjang yang hampir tidak berbentuk itu karena mereka. Demi seluruh orang tua tidak waras di muka bumi ini, _Chanyeol merasa amat sangat malu_. "Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, ak-aku bisa jelaskan, i-ini—"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Sela Tuan Byun sambil tertawa. Nyonya Byun menatap Chanyeol dengan geli. "Habiskan saja dia semaumu. Toh kalian juga akan menikah nantinya." Setelah itu, orang tua Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan tertawa bersama-sama meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan anak mengenaskan mereka yang berteriak di kamarnya. "Yah! Kalian berniat meninggalkanku bersama bocah sialan ini—astaga!"

Chanyeol lebih dulu membebaskan Baekhyun. Ia beranjak berbaring di salah satu bagian kosong di ranjang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Menarik selimut yang sudah sangat berantakan di bawahnya, menarik sebatas perut. Baekhyun hampir saja hendak tertidur kalau saja ia tidak merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya, dan ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun dari samping, dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasa sangat bahagia hanya dengan membayangkan Baekhyun telah menjadi miliknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Bisikan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding sampai ke tulang ekor, dan Baekhyun balas menjawab dengan sebuah bisikan yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Maaf membuatmu tersiksa selama ini, Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol, meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, membiarkan wangi strawberry itu memasuki indra penciumannya. Baekhyun sendiri sedikit bergerak gelisah merasakan hangatnya nafas Chanyeol di bagian sensitif tubuhnya, leher. Kemudian Baekhyun terpaku, memikirkan bagaimana tersiksanya ia mencintai Chanyeol selama ini. Dan alih-alih merasa sakit, ia justru tersenyum. Mengubah posisi tidurnya yang tadi terlentang tanpa melepaskan peluka Chanyeol, kini menghadap ke arah Chanyeol yang juga menghadap ke arahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Setidaknya kau beruntung karena aku belum mencoba mencintai yang lainnya. Kai, mungkin?"

Melihat Chanyeol yang berkerut kesal itu, membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli di dalam hati. Mungkin ia akan banyak-banyak menyeret nama Kai untuk menggoda Chanyeol, tak lupa menggoda Kyungsoo juga. Ahh, ini lucu sekali. Dan semoga Kai tidak membunuhnya di tempat karena telah membawa-bawa namanya seenak jidatnya. "Sialan kau Baek. Ah sudahlah."

Setelah itu Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil mencibir kesal, sehingga Baekhyun tergerak untuk mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Dan karena perbuatan iseng Baekhyun tadi, mereka justru benar-benar berakhir tanpa busana di ranjang.

.

.

.

...end?

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

"Astaga Chanyeol... Appa kan sudah bilang untuk menahan nafsumu, ckckck." Ujar Appa Chanyeol keesokan harinya sambil menyibak sedikit kerah baju Baekhyun, memperlihatkan bercak merah keunguan yang nampak sangat jelas dan banyak itu. Chanyeol melenguh jengah dan Baekhyun meringis, berusaha menutupi lehernya.

Nyonya Park menempeleng kepala Chanyeol pelan dan menoleh ke arah orang tua Baekhyun sambil meringis tanpa dosa. "Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, tolong maafkan kelakuan anakku yang binal dan liar ini, ya. Maklum saja, masih remaja, hormonnya pasti sedang meraung-raung ganas."

"Oh—ahahaha, tidak apa-apa Nyonya Park. Lagipula mereka kelewat imut, jadi saya membiarkan Baekhyun, kkk." Balas Nyonya Byun sambil tertawa nista dan Baekhyun merengut. "Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku sampai punya orang tua seperti ini."

"Eh, sudah jam satu siang. Bukankah kita seharusnya mengadakan rapat? Kalau begitu kami semua pergi dulu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun!" Ujar Tuan Byun yang tadinya hanya tertawa-tawa. Tuan Park dan lainnya mengangguk, lalu segera beranjak bangun dari sofa.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya. Chanyeol, jaga Baekhyun baik-baik, arra?" Perintah Nyonya Park, lalu mereka berempat langsung melangkah menuju pintu setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah, Tuan Park sempat menoleh. "Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" Jawab Chanyeol, dan Tuan Park menyeringai. "Jangan masuki Baekhyun lagi."

"YAH!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga, dan Tuan Park langsung pergi begitu saja. Menoleh ke samping, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang masih menggerutu kesal dan Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya. "Diamlah, Baek. Kau membuatku tambah jengah."

"Kau yang diam! Jangan ikut campur dengan apa yang kulakukan." Geram Baekhyun judes, lalu kembali bersumpah serapah.

"Sudahlah, Baek—" Putus Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajanya ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengulum bibir Baekhyun cepat dan melepaskannya, sukses membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Jika dengan cara baik tidak bisa menghentikan Baekhun, ya hanya ini jalan alternatifnya. "—lagipula tadi malam juga kau terlihat menikmatinya. Mau kuberi contoh? _Ahh, Yeol... Damn kau be—ohh, besar sekalihh. Ohh... ahh—_"

"YA TUHAN BERHENTILAH YEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun heboh, memukul Chanyeol beringas dan Chanyeol ikut berteriak, meringis memohon Baekhyun untuk berhenti menyiksanya.

...well, kalau Chanyeol bilang, ini seperti kekerasan dalam rumah tangga alias KDRT.

Tapi toh, yang membuat Baekhyun jadi beringas juga dirinya sendiri. Jadi, yeah, nikmati saja hasil keisenganmu, Park.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

CIYEEE UDAH END AJA NIH HOHOHO LUNAS SATU YAY:'3

Saya update nya lama banget ya HAHAHA (digampar)

Sebenernya saya udah pengen update dari kemaren-kemaren, tapi si XL gamau diajak kompromi, jadi...gitu.

Makanya saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena update chap terakhirnya lama pake bingits zzz.

Mungkin udah pada lupa ya haha tau deh ya:/

Jadi chap terakhir ini berakhir dengan sangat absurd dan omake yang terlalu maksain dan dan dan/?

OKEE, JADI, WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?

.

.

_**Thanks a lot for the reviewers (and sorry again I can't answer it one by one hiks) :  
><strong>_**Urushibara Puterrizme **; **SweetyChanbaek** ; sniaanggrn; ; **BaekXoLove614 **; **Kim Bo Mi **; **JonginDO** ; chanbaeg; **sogogirl94 **; **Shouda Shikaku **; **aquariusbaby06** ; chanchanhwang; **ShinJiWoo920202 **; **rachel suliss **; **hunniehan** ; Syifa Nurqolbiah; **beagle6104 **; **KT CB **; **meliarisky7 **; **N-Yera48 **; baekhyunlips ; **ParkbyunieTut92** ; Guest ; **nur991fah** ; **KyusungChanbaek**

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
>baekfrappe.<p> 


End file.
